Until Dawn: Mutants edition
by TheDJcodes
Summary: A group of mutant teenagers gather up in Pietro Maximoff's lodge for some quality time after what had happened a year ago. Unknown to them, however, there is a greater danger lying out in the mountains than what they had seemed. Will they survive until dawn? Inspired by the game Until Dawn. Rated T for violence, gore, and swearing.
1. Prologue: One Year Ago

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't had the time to write more fics, I was too busy with college work if you know what I mean. Anyway, here is a new story that I came up with. Until Dawn is my new favorite game now, and I am still a fan of X-Men: Evolution, so I thought of making another mashup of both, this time the X-Men Evo characters are role playing the events of Until Dawn. So enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **ONE YEAR AGO:**_

On one weekend at a lodge secretly owned by Erik and Pietro, the Brotherhood had a getaway party, with fun games, a few drinks (they had to be careful what drinks they had to take since most of them were underage), and party music, and even got the X-Men to join them, as a "bonding time." Ever since the fight with Apocalypse, the Brotherhood and X-Men started to mend ways, and it started through Lance and Kitty. At two in the morning, the mutants plan on playing a prank on Tabitha, who was formerly part of the Brotherhood, and the X-Men, but was invited by them anyway.

"I can't even believe we're doing this right now!" Jubilee was nervous but somehow excited about taking part of the prank.

"Hey. Don't you think this is, like, a little cruel, guys?" Kitty asked.

"Tabitha deserves it! She's been making moves on Scott and I'm just trying to back her off. Scott's my man!" Jean spoke up as she leaves the kitchen.

"Jean. You don't have to be that overprotective over me. I'm completely fine with Tabs making moves on me!" Scott assured Jean as he follows her along with Kitty and Jubilee.

"Whatever you say, babe!" Jean replied.

Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Jubilee walk to the guest room of the lodge. Bobby and Todd follow them.

The only ones not involved were Rogue, who refused to go along with the group's prank, and just sat in the living room watching the group while reading a book. Wanda was still in the kitchen looking out the window, ignoring the conversations of the group, while Lance and Pietro were passed out on the counter after having a few too many drinks at once.

At the guest room, the group gets settled in their positions. Jean and Jubilee crouched under the bed, Todd hid behind a closet, and Kitty and Bobby phased behind a wall, just leaving Bobby's phone out to record the prank, while Scott just stands around, waiting for Tabitha.

"Shhhh! She's coming! Everyone quiet!" Jubilee whispered to everyone as they heard footsteps.

Just then, Tabitha makes her way to the guest room, holding an energy ball as a source of light.

She kicks the door to the guest room open as her grand entrance, nearly startling the group.

"Helloo, Scotty!" Tabitha flirtatiously introduced herself to the brunette boy.

"Oh. Hey, Tabitha."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the kitchen, while Wanda is still looking out the window, she spots a dark figure fleeing her vision.

"Huh. What the hell was that?" She walked over to her brother. "Pietro?" She tried to wake him up, to no avail.

"Ugh!" Wanda groaned "Again, brother, you've outdone us! I wonder what father would think about this!" She walks around the kitchen, before stumbling upon a letter, which wrote _"Tabitha, you're hot under your pink top. I'll bet you look SMOKIN' without it! Meet me at the guest room at 2 AM ;) - Scott XOXO_ ," noticing right away it's Jean's handwriting. "Seriously. What mischief could Tabs and the freaks get into right now?"

* * *

Back at the guest room...

"So, Scotty. I got your note. Glad to see me?" Tabitha asked Scott

"Uh, yeah. Definitely. So, you wanna get on with it? Do a little making out?" Scott asked uneasily.

"Hell yes! Now we'll get some boom-boom action up in here!" Tabitha excitedly said as she unbuttoned her top. Just then she heard giggles coming from the room.

"Oh My God!" Jean quietly exclaimed

"Did she just take her shirt off!?" Jubilee whispered to Jean.

"WHAT? HEY!" The blonde was terrified as she covered herself. That was when everyone came out of their hiding places. Then she saw Bobby holding his phone out.

"Bobby!? Toad!? What the hell are you doing here!?" She questioned.

"Tabitha, I can explain!" Scott spoke up, but the girl already left the room before she could hear him.

* * *

Rogue, still in the living room, sees Tabitha make her way out the lodge.

"Hey Tabitha. What's wrong-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She angrily pushed the goth aside as she storms outside into the woods.

"Those idiots." Rogue muttered under her breath as she followed her.

Just then, Wanda storms out the kitchen after claiming she saw someone outside, then got confused as she saw Rogue and the group exit the lodge.

* * *

"Tabitha!" Rogue and the rest of the group were calling out to her.

"What's going on? Where's my friend going!?" Wanda caught up to them.

"Relax, baby cakes! She just can't take a joke! That's all!" Todd assured her.

"It was just a prank, Tabs!" Jubilee yelled out.

"What did you do!?" Wanda started getting angrier.

"Wanda. We were just messing around. Nothing serious, really!" Scott said.

"YOU JERKS!" She hexed the group, knocking them away, then rushed off to find Tabitha.

"I'll go after her!" Scott was about to run after the girls, but Rogue stopped him.

"I don't think we should be facing Wanda's wrath at the moment, okay? Let's just wait here." Rogue sarcastically said to Scott.

* * *

"Tabitha!" Wanda continuously called out for the blonde mutant as she ran through the woods outside the lodge. Along the way, she encountered a few deer running away from her. And then she saw a burst of flame from a distance, and she knew the one person who could do it.

 _Pyro_. The raven-haired mutant muttered.

As she moved further into the woods, she spotted Tabitha in a fetal position in the snow.

"Tabs!"

"Wanda?"

"Jeez. You must be freezing!" Wanda lent her scarlet jacket to Tabitha.

"I feel like an idiot, Wanda!" Tabitha angrily said to her while she was still in tears.

"No. They're idiots for doing a stunt like that. Now let's go back and then kick the shit out of them."

"Okay." Tabitha calmed down.

The two then hear a loud screech.

"Tabs?"

"Wanda?"

"RUN!"

The two girls start running away and going back to the lodge. However, they accidentally take a wrong route and end up on a dead end, a cliff.

"No no no no no! Wrong way!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Shit! We're dead!" Wanda screamed.

They hear the thing screech again, and this time, it's coming towards them. They walk backward to try to avoid the thing.

"Let's see if it can handle this!" Tabitha bravely readies her plasma orbs, but Wanda stops her.

"No! We're not risking an avalanche!" Wanda lectured her.

Wanda tried hexing the creature away, but to her horror, nothing happened.

"Crap! Just hold on to me, okay?"

The girls held each other's hands for security as they kept walking backward as the thing was coming closer to them. However, Tabitha's foot slipped and she and Wanda fall off the cliff. Fortunately, Wanda happened to grab on a branch that was under the cliff while holding Tabitha's hand with the other hand. But that meant she couldn't use her powers since both hands are occupied.

"Wanda, do something!" Tabitha yelled.

"How can I?! My hands are full!" Wanda protested.

They were left dangling at the bottom of the cliff, with Wanda's hand slowly losing grip from the branch. They then saw flames coming from the cliff. Wanda recognizes that it's Pyro from earlier, and he appears to lend his hand to Wanda.

Before she could do anything, Wanda's hand slips from the branch, and she and Tabitha start falling off the ledge. It was a very painful way down, as they roll a long down down the cliff, especially for Tabitha. She had the misfortune of having her back hit a rock, which killed her instantly. They land on a cave, deep within the mountains.

And they just laid there. That was the last time the rest of the group saw Wanda and Tabitha.

* * *

 **And that is all for the first chapter, or should I say, the "prologue" based on the game's events. :) The thing here is that I didn't want to copy too much of the dialogue from the original game, so I changed it so it can me more in line of how the characters from X-Men would act. And obviously since the main characters are mutants, it _would_ be easy for them to fight off the monsters in the future chapters, right? Well, let's see.**

 **Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter (0): Hesitation

**THE NIGHT BEFORE. 9:55 PM, _33 Hours Until Dawn_**

One year has passed, and it was winter break again. Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty were lounging around in the living room of the Institute, since they didn't have any school.

"So. How about we have another Danger Room session?" Scott jokingly suggested, much to the distaste of everyone.

"Scott. Are you kidding me!?" Jean said.

"Yeah. Like I want to exhaust myself right on winter break!" Rogue sarcastically responded,

"I was just kidding, guys! Seriously, what do you guys want to do?" Scott asked again.

"Speaking of that, have you listened to the news recently? It said that Wanda and Tabitha are still missing after what happened last year." Kitty spoke up while she was sitting on a couch with her laptop.

Hearing that from Kitty made everyone in the room, including Rogue, shudder, like they didn't want to hear that again, or even remember that event, and just looked at Kitty like she committed a crime or something.

"You know what? Just ignore what I said. By the way, Pietro invited us for another get-together this weekend." Kitty added, after reading Lance's email about that invitation.

She also opened a video that Lance sent her in that email. "Guys. You should see this." The other three went near Kitty to view the video.

When the video opened, it showed Pietro in his room at the Brotherhood house, standing in front of the camera.

 _"Hello, my x-friends, brotherhood and sisterhood. To start off, I am super excited to welcome my pals back for another annual Blackwood winter getaway! Yaaaay! So to put that aside, here,"_ Pietro dropped the excitement for a bit _"I know that you're all worrying about me, especially after what had happened last year, with my sister and Tabitha, and I want you to know that you mean so much to me, even the kids at Professor Baldy's Institute (aka, Charles Xavier), and to Wanda and Tabby, that we are all in this together, and that they are somewhere out there, thinking about us. I want all of us to spend some quality time with each other again, and share some unforgettable moments, for the sake of my sister."_ Pietro nearly tore up before going back to getting excited again. _"Anyway, getting back on track. Let's party like it the end of the world, okay? Make this trip something we will never forget, alright. Yes!"_ The video stopped.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Rogue was unsure about the trip.

"Me too. Considering what the Brotherhood's usually up to." Scott replied.

"But it wouldn't hurt to just be there for Pietro. After all, he promised that it will be fun this time." Jean assured the group, hiding the regret that she had, knowing that she was responsible for last year's events.

"Yeah." Scott flatly said.

"Hey. We just can't forget about it entirely and move on with our lives. Pietro needs someone, and I don't think even the Brotherhood alone can give him enough support." Kitty snapped. "So how about we all go, ignore all this, have fun with the Brotherhood, and just enjoy company with Pietro, you know?"

"And you're doing this because Lance invited you?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"No. I'm just doing what's right."

"Well, I hope it won't hurt that much. But Pietro better keeps that promise of a good time." Rogue placed quote on quotes on "good time."

Just then, Bobby and Jubilee walked into the living room.

"Hey. I just heard what you were talking about earlier. Is it about that getaway thing?" Bobby asked.

"Let me guess. Did Alvers invite you, too?" Scott asked.

"Of course. He told us about Pietro, and that he wants us to be there for him after what had happened last year, so why not?" Jubilee added.

"I guess we're all going, then?" Scott asked the group.

The rest had a collective "Yes".

"Okay. So we're leaving tomorrow, Lance told me." Kitty excitedly told everyone.

"Scott and I will talk to the professor about this first." Jean said as she and Scott made their way to the office.

* * *

"Scott. Jean. I don't think I can allow you to go very easily." The Professor told the two in his office.

"I was thinking the same thing, Professor. But everyone else wanted to go." Scott responded.

"Yeah. And we're doing this for what happened last year, and for Pietro." Jean added.

"Keep in mind that this is the Brotherhood we are talking about; even if you've mended ways with them, they're still considered troublemakers. And you don't even have any parental figures with you in this trip either! I can call Logan or Storm to accompany you." Charles replied, worried about their safety.

"We're okay Professor. Jean and I can handle it. I promise! We're the leaders, after all!" Scott volunteered to be the adult figures, with Jean agreeing.

"We will be fine, Professor!" Jean said.

The professor sighed. "Alright. But I'm giving you a warning. Just keep an eye out for each other and the X-Men for me, would you? Dismissed." Charles lets them go.

"Thank you, Professor." The two thank him.

* * *

As they left the office, Scott and Jean gathered back the group in the living room.

"Okay. The Professor allowed us to go." Jean announced.

Everyone else silently cheered to prevent Charles or Logan from hearing.

"But! He gave us a warning!" Scott interrupted the celebration. "He volunteered us to supervise you this weekend, so I hope you'll be in your best behavior by tomorrow, agreed?" The rest nonchalantly complied.

"Whatever you say, _leader."_ Bobby joked, causing Scott to glare at him.

"So. Let's get ready for tomorrow, shall we?" Jean and the rest of the X-Men went off to pack their stuff for the weekend.

* * *

 **I thought of adding this chapter before the main events begin, just to give an idea on how the X-Men would really feel about going back to that mountain. See you guys on the next chapter! Please Rate, Review, and Follow!**


	3. Chapter 1: Memento

**XAVIER INSTITUTE, 5:36 PM** **,** ** _13 hours Until Dawn_**

The next day, the X-Men already packed their stuff for the weekend and went off to leave for Blackwood. Since it was just for one or two nights, they just wore backpacks. They opted to ride the X-Jet going to Alberta, then take a bus ride going to Blackwood Pines. They arrived at Alberta at roughly 8PM. Since no one usually rode buses at that time, the six were the only ones on the bus.

"It's too bad Kurt and Evan aren't around." Kitty muttered, looking out the bus window.

"Yeah. Kurt's still in Germany and Evan's with Ororo. It would be nice to have them as company in this weekend." Rogue told Kitty.

"Since they were also out last year while we were here, I doubt it. Coincidence, maybe?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **BLACKWOOD PINES. 10:45 PM** **,** **_8 Hours Until Dawn_**

The bus stopped to drop the X-Men off, and they finally arrive at Blackwood Pines. It was almost the same as it looked one year ago.

It was heavily snowing in the Alberta area, so everyone wore heavy winter clothing.

Rogue covered herself up with a black leather jacket over a black top, along with a red scarf wrapping her neck, and a green plaid skirt over her black leggings and boots.

Scott wore a thick blue jacket with striped sleeves, over a blue sweater that was given to him by Rogue, and jeans.

Jean wore her green parka with a yellow turtleneck sweater underneath.

Kitty had a pale pink hoodie, a striped red and black beanie, blue shorts, and dark leggings.

Bobby just wore a white and blue jacket over a light green sweater

Jubilee wore her black leather jacket with a fur trim. Underneath was her yellow jacket, along with dark blue jeans and yellow boots.

When they are about to ride the cable car, they noticed that the gate was locked. Bobby spotted a note on the lock that wrote: _Gate's busted. Climb over. (Or hop, if you're Toad) - Lance._

"Lucky we have our powers." Bobby smirked as he thought of a brilliant idea.

Scott and Jean proceeded to float over the gate, Bobby and Jubilee made an ice bridge, and Kitty phased her and Rogue through the gate.

"See? Piece of cake." Bobby said.

"Give it a rest, Bobby!" Jubilee and Kitty told the ice boy.

The six continue walking to the cable car station, when they spot Lance sitting outside of the building. He wore a thick, brown hoodie over a black long-sleeved shirt and grey jeans and his signature black gloves.

"Kitty! Over here!" The boy waved at Kitty.

"Oh. Hey, Lance!" She ran over to Lance.

"Okay. Guess what. I just found something amazing behind the station, and you really gotta see it with me!" Lance excitedly told Kitty.

Kitty glanced at the group, looked back at Lance, before agreeing to do so.

"Uhh, sure. Why not? I mean it's not gonna take long, right?" The brunette girl followed him.

Lance then ushered her to behind the cable car station.

"Scott. You can go ahead. Lance and I will catch up." Kitty told the group before they boarded the cable car.

Meanwhile, the other X-Men went to the station already where their stop is waiting for them. The cable car was small, but still had enough space to fit the five X-Men. Scott and Jean sat on one side of the car, with Bobby and Jubilee on the other. Rogue just stood in the middle feeling grossed at all the "lovey-dovey" couples surrounding her and she stayed like that for the duration of the trip.

* * *

 **CABLE CAR STATION**. **10:59 PM**

Lance showed Kitty the surprise that was behind the station.

"A shooting range? Seriously?" The girl giggled at the sight.

"Why not? You don't want to see my marksmanship skills?"

"No. I just find the place a bit rad, that's all. Since it's right next to a ski lodge." Kitty was still baffled at the sight.

"Come on, Kitty. Look at these bad boys!" Lance said as he picked up a rifle.

"Oh-hohoho. I only wanna see one bad boy in this place!" Kitty jokingly said to Lance. "Let me see what you can do, then"

"Alrighty." Lance agreed to Kitty's request.

Lance spotted a sandbag on the ground, and then shot at it.

"Hey. Not bad for a sharpshooter!" Kitty was impressed

"I'm just getting started!" Lance got pumped up.

The boy spotted more targets and shot them in succession.

"Ha! I'm so bad! Look at me. I'm a badass!" Lance did a silly Running man dance in front of Kitty, while still holding a rifle. It made the girl snicker at his ridiculousness.

"Dork." Kitty called out to Lance

"Kitty. Watch this!" Lance pointed to another sandbag, and then shot at it.

"Nice shot!" Kitty praised.

"You just got SACKED, mates!"

"Heh. I'm the only "mate" here, you know?" Just then, Kitty spotted the cable car already coming down to the station. "Hey sharp-shooter. Our ride's up!" She told Lance.

"Aww! I was just getting warmed up!" Lance reluctantly put down the rifle as he and Kitty headed back to the station.

As they entered the cable car, Lance and Kitty have a bit of small talk.

"Gee. It feels weird being back here again. After a whole year." Kitty pondered.

"I know. But I guess Pietro really wanted us to be together for the anniversary. He seems more excited than ever." Lance replied.

"I can tell. And it's starting to worry me. After all, he's still a Brotherhood member. And the son of Magneto." Lance eyed Kitty sternly. "I didn't mean it that way." The girl rebuked.

"Look. What matters is that we're all here in this together for Pietro. Okay?" Lance assured Kitty.

"Okay." Kitty sighed.

The two then fell silent the rest of the trip as the cable car was reaching its destination.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE (While Lance and Kitty were still at the bottom of the mountain)...**

 **UPPER CABLE CAR STATION. 11:08 PM**

The cable car ride lasted nearly fifteen minutes before the five other X-Men arrived at the top of the mountain.

"Just look at this view!" Scott looked out into the distance as he stepped out of the station.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Jean asked.

"Not as beautiful as the girl beside me." Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue looked at Scott in confusion. "I meant Jean!" Jubilee scoffed as she looked back at the view.

"Umm. I'll just meet you guys at the lodge." Rogue walked out and went ahead to the lodge.

A few minutes pass and Bobby and Jubilee follow ahead, leaving Scott and Jean at the top.

"So. It's just you and me here. What do you wanna do?" Jean asked Scott.

"How about we have a little snowball fight? No powers. Fair and square. What do you say?" Scott suggested to Jean, who already telekinetically had a snowball form behind him.

"Sure! I'm down for that!" Jean let the snowball hit Scott.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Scott laughed.

"I can't help it, you know!?"

"Yes you can!"

The two continued their snowball fight for a little longer before they laid down in the snow for a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **BLACKWOOD FOREST 11:12 PM**

"I wish I didn't have to walk this far to the lodge. I mean, why couldn't they just build it right where the cable car ends?" Jubilee complained as Bobby carried his and her luggage.

"And why couldn't you carry your own bags?" Bobby joked, but it caused to Jubilee glare at him. "Okay, okay!"

The two of them were then crossing a bridge going to the lodge.

"Can't believe we're gonna spend some time here again. What do you think?"

"I don't know, Bobby. I just feel like it's not gonna be a regular party this time-"

Just then, another boy jumps behind the other side of the bridge, who turns out to be Todd, scaring the two mutants.

"DUDE!" Bobby yelled.

"JEEZ LOUISE!" Jubilee yelled.

Todd just laughed around at their faces.

Todd wore a light grey turtleneck under his brown jacket. For powers based off a toad, the cold hasn't really bothered him that much.

"Man! I wish you could just see your reactions right now!" Todd laughingly said.

"Don't make me Ice you, man!" Bobby defensively spoke up.

"Come on, yo! We're in this dark, spooky forest! So how about we just let things slide and get into the spirit of things, shall we?"

"The spirit of things?" Jubilee asked.

"Hey. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here! No need to get all uptight, man!" Todd assured the group.

"You know what. Jubes and I will just head out to the lodge already. So how about you mind someone else's business, would ya?" Bobby told Todd as he and Jubilee walked off.

Todd scoffed. "Fine." After standing around for a few minutes, he started to follow them.

A minutes later, Scott and Jean walked to the lodge, and then followed by Lance and Kitty, who were the last ones to arrive at the top of the station.

* * *

 **To start off, this is what Until Dawn character the mutants will be playing the role as:**

 **Rogue - Sam**

 **Kitty - Ashley**

 **Jubilee - Emily**

 **Jean - Jessica**

 **Scott - Mike**

 **Lance - Chris**

 **Bobby - Matt**

 **Todd is a new character.**

 **For this chapter, I decided to mix the characters up a bit to have a more genuine interaction with the X-Men Evolution characters instead of just following the script in Until Dawn. That's why I made Lance and Kitty have the "Sam and Chris" segment in the shooting range, Rogue was the other  
"Sam," Todd was the "Mike" scaring Bobby and Jubilee with Scott and Jean being "the other Mike" and "Jessica" of the group. As a result, I removed Ashley's introduction since it didn't really fit in with the events that I wrote and the characters being portrayed in this chapter. However, it will go back to normal for the next few chapters. So stay tuned! :) Please rate, review, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 2: Meetup

**MAXIMOFF LODGE - Exterior, 11:45 PM** **, 7** _ **Hours Until Dawn**_

"Hey hey hey! Looks like the gang's all here!" Pietro greeted. "Well, _almost_ everyone."

Everyone arrives at the lodge, where they meet Pietro. Pietro wore a plaid long-sleeved shirt with a light blue jacket over his brown shirt.

Pietro tried to unlock the door, but discovered that it's frozen shut.

"Hey Toad! Mind if I do you a favor?" He sped to Todd.

"What for?"

"The door's frozen shut outside. Since Lance's not here yet, how about you do some "breaking in" and unlock the door from the inside. I'm pretty sure there's there's an open window somewhere."

"You're the speedster, yo! Haven't you ran around the whole lot?" Todd was a bit suspicious.

"I'm fine! I just wanted to slow down a bit!"

"You're the boss." Todd insisted.

He found an open window at the side the lodge and from there, using a lighter from Pietro, roamed around the lodge to find a way to unlock the door.

x~~~~~x

It has been roughly eleven minutes since Todd entered the lodge. The rest were waiting outside when Lance and Kitty arrived at the entrance.

"Where's Toad?" Lance asked.

"Unlocking the front door, since you weren't here earlier." Pietro responded.

"Um. Hello! We're freezing our buns off out here!" They heard Jubilee complain as she was with Bobby right at the front door.

"Chill, girl! Haven't you heard of patience?" Todd just arrived at the door with a spray deodorant and Pietro's lighter. He proceeded to melt the frozen lock and then opened the door.

"Ta-da- AARGH!" Toad said as an animal ran from under him. "That scared the pants out of me!" Kitty, Lance, Jean, and Scott laughed at him.

"Aww, Todd! It was just a baby wolverine!" Lance jokingly assured Todd. The X-Men snickered at the word "wolverine."

"That ain't no baby with that size, yo!" Todd dismissed as he and everyone entered the lodge.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE - Living Room, 12:01 AM**

"Home sweet home!" Pietro greeted the group.

"I'm not sure if I can call it "sweet."" Bobby said as he dropped of his and Jubilee's bags.

"It sure doesn't look different than last time." Lance commented.

"No one's been here lately." Pietro replied.

Everyone already became settled in the living room. Kitty, Lance, Todd, and Rogue sat by the stairs, Bobby and Jubilee sat on one couch while Scott and Jean sat on another couch, and Pietro was about to light up the fireplace.

"Oh, by the way. How about we let the two "lovebirds" get some private time?" He pointed to Scott and Jean.

"Excuse me?" Jean spoke up.

"I said how about we give you some free time? There's a guest cabin outside if you wanna get cozy."

"Uhm. Ew, Pietro. Besides, we just came here! And there's no way we're leaving you guys behind!" Scott protested.

"Relax, Summers. We'll be fine! It's not like we'll be blowing this place up or something!" Lance eyed at Bobby and Jubilee.

"Don't look at us like that, Lance! We're not troublemakers here!" Bobby said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know what. Jean and I are leaving. Just promise us that you'll be in our best behavior, alright? I got my eyes on you." Scott eyed at the four mutants still standing on the stairs.

"Like you can even see properly, Scott."

"Shut up, Jean!" Scott laughed as he and Jean exited the lodge, while the rest giggled at Jean's response.

"Bobby!? Aren't you gonna help me find my other bag?" Jubilee called for Bobby as she was about to go outside to find her missing bag.

"Okay, hun." Bobby went to his girlfriend as they left the lodge. This left Pietro, Rogue, Lance, Kitty, and Todd inside the lodge.

"You know what? I'll just have a bath." Rogue went upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE - Balcony, 12:14 AM**

Scott sighs as he and Jean exit the lodge.

"Talk about exile." He groaned.

"Tell me about it." Jean replied.

"I better hope that everyone behaves properly without us around." Scott crosses his fingers.

"You don't need to be all uptight, you know? You worry too much." Jean assured Scott.

Pietro suddenly sped to them.

"You forgot this, by the way." He handed Scott the key to the cabin. "Oh. And don't forget to turn on the generator so you can see where you're going." The two X-Men nodded.

"So. Shall we get going?" Scott led Jean to the trail.

They walk further down the trail until they reach the generator.

"Okay. Let's get this bad boy to work." Scott pulls a switch, causing the lights to turn on, and the gate to unlock.

"Bam! What did I tell you?"

"Bravo!" Jean congratulated Scott.

They keep on walking until they reach an area covered in police tape.

"This must be for Wanda and Tabitha." Jean said.

"I wonder if the police ever even scouted the whole area." Scott replied.

"Now I'm starting to feel bad for them, at the same time getting the creeps."

"I just hope that wherever they might be, they're glad that we are all thinking about them"

"That's really sweet, Scott." Jean was touched by the message.

They continue walking down the path when they suddenly hear a scream from somewhere.

"What was that?" Jean asked.

"I have no idea. Let's just keep walking." Scott said.

"This makes me glad Logan's not with us." Jean muttered to herself.

They keep on walking until they find the a tree blocking the path with another path going to an abandoned mine. Jean found the simplest solution: just float herself and Scott over the fallen tree. They continue down the path, play with a telescope until Scott freaked after seeing a face pop up on the lens, and then continue on when they find the path blocked again.

"Are you serious right now!?"

"What's the matter, Scott?" Jean said.

"Nothing. It's just that Pietro didn't think of cleaning this place up before we went here."

"Leave it to me, then."

Jean climbed over the tree trunk.

"Show off!"

"Hey Scott! You got something over here." Jean telekinetically throws another snowball at Scott again.

"Jean! You cheater!" Scott had a snowball ready when he finds her missing. And then he heard her scream.

"Jean?"

* * *

 **BATHROOM, 12:15 AM**

Rogue is at the bathroom of the lodge adjusting the taps when Pietro sped up to her.

"What are you doing, Roguey?" The goth nearly feel out of the tub.

"Pietro, don't scare me like that." Rogue said as she got up.

"I see you're having a bath ready. You need any help with that?"

"Har-har" Rogue sarcastically said. She tests the water and finds out it's still cold.

"Okay, Pie. Let's see if you can hook up the hot water into this tub."

"Sure. Meet in the boiler room. it's by the basement." He ran off into the boiler.

Rogue followed him there. Just seconds ago, Pietro told Lance and Kitty to find an Ouija board, leaving Todd in the living room so he went along with Rogue. There, they met up with the white-haired mutant who had the heater ready.

"I just want to say that it really means a lot that we're here again. I just feel like I really need people to be there for me, especially people like us."

"Of course we're here for you, Pietro." Rogue said.

"Yeah. Even if you act full of yourself at times, yo." Pietro and Rogue stared at Todd. "Yeah. Pretend I didn't say nothing."

The three get the boiler working, and they high five each other. Then they hear a banging noise.

"Uhh... Should we get out of here." Todd nervously asked

"I guess...?" Pietro suggested.

Then a masked figure jumps in front of them. Pietro speeds off to the entrance while Rogue and Todd run away. They meet with Pietro who discovers that the door was locked. The masked figure approaches them.

"Don't make me touch you!" Rogue readily had her hand out to touch the figure when he reveals himself to be Lance.

"You just got MONKED, mates!" Lance cheered to himself, with the monk costume he found at the basement.

Rogue punched him in the stomach, and then Pietro who was in on the prank.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, Rogue!" Lance was clutching his stomach, same with Pietro.

"I wouldn't if you didn't have to scare me like that, you jerk!" Rogue said as she, Pietro, Lance, and Todd went back to the living room.

"Admit it, Rogue. You definitely pissed yourself there!" Todd teased Rogue

"I am not!" Rogue denied.

Kitty was at the living room waiting for the group.

"Seriously. What the hell are you wearing?" Kitty laughed at Lance' ridiculous outfit.

"I found my true calling."

"Cut it out, Lance. Did you at least find the Ouija board?"

"Right here!" Lance pulled the board from the costume. "Let's get our spirits up, shall we?"

Todd, Kitty, and Pietro groaned at the bad pun.

"Um. I've had enough spooking lately. I'll just be upstairs. I have my bath ready." Rogue goes back to the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

 **So this is Pietro's (aka Josh) proper introduction. Again, I felt like changing some of the events and dialogue to be more akin to what the characters from X-Men: Evolution would do and say. For example, you'll notice I made Scott and Jean do a "shortcut" and skip the mine part where Mike and Jess passed through just to make this chapter shorter.**

 **That's all for now. See you in the next chapter! :) Please rate, review, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 3: Haunting

**MAXIMOFF LODGE, 12:30 AM , _6 Hours Until Dawn_**

At the seance, Pietro, Lance, Kitty, and Todd all sat at a table to play with the Ouija board.

"So it says here: "to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master," which is me-" Lance jokingly instructed.

"Cut it out, man!" Toad shut him up.

"..and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-" Lance continued.

"Oh, you are, like, so gross right now!" Kitty protested.

"Just shut it, okay! Let's just move on with this, shall we?" Pietro impatiently spoke up.

They all placed their hands on the planchette.

"Do you want me to start?" Kitty asked. The rest of the boys agreed.

"Okay." The girl took a deep breath. "Is anyone there?"

After a moment, the planchette started moving, spelling out "H-E-L-P."

"Help?" Kitty questioned.

"I'm not getting any of this." Lance felt uneasy.

"Yeah. What's this supposed to mean?" Todd asked.

"I'll ask again." Kitty told the boys. She took a breath again. "Who are you? Who needs help?" The planchette spelt out "S-I-S-T-"

"Sister!?" Pietro gasped. He started to internally panic while Lance, Todd, and Kitty looked at him. "This is just- just messed up."

"Hey hey, relax, Pietro. Let's just ask first who it is first. Right, Kitty?" Todd assured Pietro.

Kitty, also starting to panic, reluctantly agreed. She knew where this was going.

"...W-Wanda? Is that you?"

The planchette moves to the answer "Yes."

"Are you fine, bro-" Lance pointed out that Pietro had been panicking more.

"Yes! Can I just hear what it says?" Pietro dismissed his concerns

"A-Are you sure about this? I mean-" Kitty asked the group.

"Yeah. I-it's better to hear from Wanda what happened last year."

"Okay, um..." Kitty thought for a while. "Wanda? W-what happened to you? I just want to tell you that we are all so sorry for what we did with Tabitha!" The girl nearly started tearing up.

The planchette spelt out "T-A-B-I-T-H-A-" and followed with "K-I-L-L-"

"KILLED!?" The four gasped.

"I don't think I can do this!" Kitty panicked again.

"Me too!" Pietro followed.

"Let's just stay calm, alright? Let's just hear Wanda out." Lance told the group.

"Wanda? Who, or what, killed Tabitha?" Kitty continued.

The planchette spelt out "L-I-B-R-A-R-Y" and then spelt out "P-R-O-O-F."

"Proof?" Todd was confused.

"In the library?" Kitty was also confused.

"WHOA!" Lance screamed as the planchette suddenly flew off the board, causing the four to jump back.

"You're sick, Lance! You just HAD to use your powers to make the pointer fly RIGHT OFF the table!" Pietro falsely accused Lance.

"Me!? Maybe it's your powers that vibrated the board!"

"Oh, so you're blaming _me_ , now?! I don't think this game is helping me with my grief at all!"

"You're the one who wanted to play this in the first place!"

Lance and Pietro kept arguing while Kitty and Todd just watched them.

"Maybe it really is Wanda. She could be using her powers even as a ghost." Todd guessed.

"Or it's just Jean playing a stupid prank on us." Kitty faked a giggle.

"You know what! I don't need this right now! I'm out!" Pietro stormed off, leaving the three in the room.

"Pietro-" Todd tried to go after him, but Lance stopped him.

"Just give him some time, Todd."

"Whatever it is, It ain't our fault that the board had gone crazy!"

"Let's just sort this out and look for clues in the library, like what the board tells us to do." Kitty spoke up.

* * *

Back outside the lodge...

 **PATH TO THE CABIN, 12:49 AM**

"Jean!?" Scott called out to his girlfriend.

He climbed over the log, and after nearly falling, he searched deeper into the forest to find Jean.

"Come on, Jean. I don't wanna lose another X-Man in this-"

"BOO!" Jean popped out with a deer mask.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed loudly, nearly falling over.

"Oh man. That was so good!" Jean proudly laughed to herself. "Come on. You need to see this! Look look!" Jean grabbed her phone, which was placed on a rock, and showed it to Scott.

"You recorded that!?"

"Look at your face!" Jean laughed at Scott's reaction as she showed her the video.

"You scared the pants out of me, Jean! You can't just jump out at somebody in the woods! You know that, right!?" Scott groaned.

"I know! I just can't help it!" Jean kept on giggling.

"I swear. If you send that to anybody-"

"Relax, Scott! I'm not gonna send this to anyone!" Jean falsely assured Scott. "And man, you definitely had the best scream out of all the X-Men!"

"Yeah, right. You gotta try harder, Jean."

"Oh really? Better be ready for the next surprise!"

Scott and Jean proceeded to continue down the path. They walk past a bridge, and as they went through another path, they heard a twig snap. That sound amplified among the silence of the woods.

"Did... you hear that?"

"What, Scott?"

"Hello? Anyone there!?" Scott yelled out.

Just then, a deer jumps out and runs by Scott and Jean.

"Okay. That was freaky."

They continue walking again, passing by a small shack, and realizing that it was not the cabin, they leave the shack. They continue down the path again when they were stopped by another deer jumps past them.

"Seriously. What's with all the deer!?" Scott exclaimed.

They walk down further again and then they saw another deer; this time it was on the verge of death.

"...Oh no..." Jean gasped.

"Holy shit..." Scott whispered.

"This is horrible. Who could have done this to the poor thing...?" Jean was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, buddy. You can make it. Everything's gonna be fine. It's gonna be over soon..." Scott walked over to the deer and began to stroke its head.

The moment lasted shortly until the deer was quickly pulled away by... something, scaring the crap out of the two mutants.

"WHOA!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Jean screamed as she started running.

"RUN!" Scott followed Jean.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" The redhead screamed.

"MUST BE A BEAR! IT'S GOTTA BE A BEAR!"

"OVER HERE!" Jean found a shortcut and she used her powers to levitate herself and Scott near the cabin. They approached the cabin and Scott frantically tried to open the door. After a few tries due to the key jamming in the lock, Scott manages to unlock the door and he and Jean rush inside.

"Holy crap...! That was intense!" Scott panted.

"What exactly _was_ that thing!?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna know." Scott replied, exhausted.

"Damn. It felt like I was running a marathon or something. I'm pretty sure that was a bear outside." Jean looked out the cabin window.

"Could be."

"But I didn't see it. It's probably too fast for a bear."

"At least we're safe here. From this point on, no bear's gonna break through this cabin door." Scott assured Jean.

"I hope so."

The two start getting settled in the cabin. Jean tried to turn on the lights, only for the switch to not work.

"Great! I wasn't expecting this place to be gloomy right off the bat!" Jean complained.

"I'll get a fire going." Scott started looking for the matches, while Jean went around the living room.

Jean finds a fuse box, but accidentally shocks herself and Scott when the static spread throughout the cabin. "Jean! Be careful!" Scott yelled from the cabin bedroom. "Sorry!" Jean apologized and then she sat herself on a couch.

"Lookie-lookie! Who's gonna fire up some nookie!" Scott emerged from the bedroom with the matches.

"You've been dying to say that line, haven't you?" Jean groaned.

Scott proceeds to light up the fireplace, impressing Jean.

"So. What do you wanna do now?" Scott asked.

"A little snuggling would be nice." Jean replied.

"Well. I guess that's what we'll be doing for the night." Scott jumped into the couch with Jean and laid his head on Jean's lap.

"You know, Jean? I think Pietro is right. We really do deserve some alone time."

"Are you sure about that, Scott?"

"Guess you're right about me, too. I think I really am stuck up at times."

"Finally, you admitted it!" Jean muttered.

"I heard that!" Scott said, while Jean laughed.

"I hope the kids are alright. It's not like they'll be in any danger like we did earlier."

"Yeah. I hope."

The two start to call it a night, right as Jean telekinetically closed all the shutters and curtains, just to rest after what happened a few minutes ago. They were about to doze off until a crashing sound suddenly came from one side of the cabin, letting cold air in the cabin again, and waking them up.

"What is it this time!?" Scott groaned as he looked for the source of the crash. He was surprised to see that it was Jean's phone, that crashed through a bathroom. "Jean! It's your phone!"

"What!? I didn't know I lost my phone!" Jean ran to Scott and grabbed the phone from him. "Those idiots!" Enraged, she stormed off to the door.

"HEY X-PRICKS! I KNOW YOU'RE HAVING A FUN TIME IN THE LODGE! BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO RUIN OUR FUN GETAWAY! YEAH! I HOPE YOU HEARD THAT! SCOTT AND I ARE JUST TRYING TO SNUGGLE AND YOU JUST HAPPENED TO RUIN IT AT THE WORST POSSIBLE MOMENT! SO FUCK YOU GUYS!" Jean furiously screamed at the top of her lungs before going back inside and closing the door to see a bewildered Scott.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted those kids!" The redhead muttered.

As she was about to go to Scott, a claw from... something... breaks through the door window, barely missing Jean literally by inches. She screamed at the sight and telekinetically pushes the claw away then hides behind Scott.

"Scott! Did you just see that!?"

"Okay! That's definitely not a bear! We're leaving!"

"HOW!?" Scott blasted through the already broken bathroom window and Jean and Scott floated out of the cabin back to the lodge. However, unknown to them, they were being spotted by a creature as they flew trough the woods. The creature lunged at Jean mid-float from one of the trees, pulling Scott along with it before the link gets severed and Scott falls to the ground. Jean screamed as she got dragged away.

"JEEAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Scott frantically cried out.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE - LIBRARY, 12:41 AM**

Lance, Kitty, and Todd left the seance to explore the clues in the library.

"I don't believe it, yo. Do ya really think Wanda's communicating with us?" Todd asked.

"I mean it's possible. Pietro, like, really freaked out there." Kitty replied.

"That's what we came here for, right? We're supposed to be there for Pietro after Wanda disappeared?"

"Yeah, but to have this seance right away didn't seem like a good idea for him, or for us. I think we took it too far." Lance added.

The three walk past a row of bookshelves, where a few books flew off and nearly hit them.

"Aagh!" Kitty and Todd screamed.

"Look out!" Lance shouted.

"What the hell!?" Todd yelled.

The shelf reveals something hidden behind the books.

"Is that... a button?" Kitty asked.

"Seriously, why would there be a button in this bookshelf?" Lance questioned.

"You wanna see for yourself?" Todd said. He was the one to press it and the shelves began to move, revealing a small room hidden behind the bookshelves.

"This just turned into a movie real quick." Todd said.

"Better hope it's a rom-com" Lance half-jokingly said.

"I'll take a look." Kitty told the group. She grabbed the candle that Todd was holding and walked into the room. The only thing Kitty found was a portrait photo of Wanda, but when she turned it around to see the back, she found a letter written in blood that wrote:

 _I WILL TAKE THE BROTHERHOOD GIRLS, BLEED THEM LIKE PIGS, AND RIP THEIR SKIN OFF! I have waited for 16 YEARS. FUCKING 16 YEARS FOR THE BEAUTIFUL AND DEADLY WANDA AND TABITHA._

"Oh boy..." Kitty nearly queefed. "Guys. I think you should see this..."

"Okay. This is seriously getting more messed up. We really should find Pietro!" Lance told the group.

"Let me see!" Todd read the letter. "I guess this is what the Ouija board wanted us to find. This clue?"

"Can I just get a drink first? I'm getting kinda thirsty in here." Kitty went to the kitchen. Todd followed, saying that he was hungry.

"I'll accompany you." Lance followed the two to the kitchen.

As soon as Kitty and Todd stepped into the room, the doors closed behind them, and in front of Lance. He heard screaming from Pietro, Todd, and Kitty.

"Hey! What's going on in there!?" Lance started pounding on the door. "Open up!" Eventually the doors opened, but Lance stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Kitty! Todd!" Lance saw their unconscious bodies on the ground. "Hey-!" He looked up to sees a masked man punching him in the face, knocking him out as well.

The masked man drags Todd in the guest room, while he drags Kitty somewhere.

* * *

 **So this is where the story gets intense! What's gonna happen next? Wait until the next chapter to find out!**

 **Also, this chapter is where the rest of the chapters get longer than the previous ones. It was more difficult for me to condense all the events in this chapter into about less than 2,500 words so I won't bore anyone. That meant having to skip some segments like when Scott and Jean would mimic Mike and Jess's event in the shack (the one where Mike can scare Jess with the mask and all) and the event where Mike and Jess run to the cabin, changing it to just Jean "cheating" by using her powers to escape the creature with Scott (since with mutant abilities, it will be easy to survive the night, right? Could be). Please follow, rate, and review!**

 **Note: The quote Lance said in the beginning is directly copied from what Chris said in the game, cause I have no idea how I could rephrase it lol. And yeah, this chapter is also where the characters start swearing more, just to inform you.**


	6. Chapter 4: Psycho

**WARNING: Before of a LOT of all-caps! :D**

* * *

 **CABIN, 1:01 AM,** _ **6 Hours Until Dawn**_

"Crap! Crap crap crap!" Scott scoffed as he got up from where he fell.

"JEAN!" Scott cried out as he ran through the woods to begin his search for Jean. He took all the shortcuts he could fine in hopes that he could get to Jean faster.

"JEEAANN!" Scott cried out her name louder so, hoping that she can hear him. With a hunting rifle he grabbed when he and Jean escaped the cabin, Scott stopped at a ledge to scope Jean with the rifle. He saw her frantically crawling out of something...

"AARRGGHHH! SCOTT! HELP ME PLEASE!" Jean screamed as Scott sees her getting pulled away.

"GET AWAY, FREAK!" Jean telekinetically freed herself from her attacker, but even then, she got dragged back anyway. Even her powers weren't enough to stop her attacker.

Scott runs to where Jean was dragged in. "NOO! JEAN!"

He come across a cliff with multiple ledges, but he decides to drop down as a faster option instead of following the paths. He traverses more ledges, getting his clothes covered in dirt and mud in the process, and getting slight bruises after rubbing against the rocks and trees hard, and he comes across a building for an abandoned mine building. He hears Jean screaming for him again.

"SCOOTTT! PLEASE! HELP ME!" That was the first thing that Scott heard when he entered the building.

"JEAN! I'M COMING! JUST- JUST HOLD ON!"

With no time to waste, Scott used all of his energy running down the many stairs the building had going deep into the mines.

"SCOTT!" That was the last thing Scott heard from his girlfriend.

When he reached an elevator...

"JEAN!" Scott found her lying on the elevator, badly injured. She had cuts and scrapes almost everywhere, her clothes were slightly torn and covered in blood and dirt, and she was too weak barely use her powers. "Jean! Oh god! Are you okay?!" Scott frantically asked.

"...Scott... ...help..." That was all she could say, as she couldn't have the strength to speak or move.

"Jean! I-I'm getting you out of here!" Scott reached out to Jean, but the elevator started to collapse right in front of him, causing it to fall deep down into the mines, and taking Jean with it.

"NOOOOOO! JEEEAAANNNN!" Scott cried out for the last time in anguish.

Devastated, it felt like the first time in a long time that Scott wanted to cry, after seeing his lover seemingly die in front if his very eyes. He regained his composure after a banging sound screeched throughout the area. He looked up to see a strange figure eyeing him from the top of the mines. Overcome with rage, Scott took off his shades and blasted up at the creature and into the sky, causing parts of the mine to collapse. He soon regains his composure, puts his shades back on, and explores the mines to find Jean's attacker. He leaves the rifle behind as all he needed was just his powers. He runs up the building and finds a man walking down the tunnel.

"That must be him!" Scott gritted his teeth, thinking that he was the one who attacked Jean.

He sees the man closing a gate and he decides to follow him. Scott manages to exit the mines and finds himself back in the snowy cliffs. Before he goes further, Scott found another lantern that he lights up with the matches he got from the cabin. Scott walked for a few more minutes before he came across a mysterious building in the distance.

"Whoa! What could that be?" Scott wondered to himself as he proceeded to walk up there, after seeing the strange man walk there earlier.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE, 1:08 AM**

"Ungghh... My head..." Lance just woke up, his head throbbing after the masked man punched him earlier. He was still in the kitchen, but this time, he was the only one there.

"Kitty? Toad?" Lance called out for them. It took a few seconds for him to regain his balance so he could find the two. It was then he found Kitty's bag that alerted him about something.

"Oh no... KITTY!" He started to panic about Kitty, and ran out the lodge with his flashlight to look for her. He walked through the woods, repeatedly calling out Kitty's name hoping that she can hear him.

A clown mask popped out at Lance when he tried to walk through a fork in the path. "AAAGGGHHH! I HATE CLOWNS!" He continues on and stumbles upon a shed, which he enters.

"Kitty!?" Lance cried out again.

"L-Lance?" She finally replied..

"Kitty! Where are you!?" Lance started to search for her.

"...Help me, Lance...!" Kitty began panicking.

Eventually, Lance found Kitty along with Pietro in a room... tied up against a wall by their arms and legs and not being able to move. And there is a buzz saw pointed right at the two of them.

"KITTY! PIETRO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!?" Lance yelled from the other side of the room.

"Some psycho... h-he tied me up here and I'm too weak to phase through! Lance, please! Help!" Kitty cried. He tried to bust open the door to the room that contained both of them, but the door was locked shut.

"Hold on, Kitty! I'll get you out of there-"

"Hello." A voice suddenly came out, interrupting Lance and Kitty. "And thank you all for joining me." The voice sounded eerily similar to Magneto's: very deep and menacing.

"HOLY CRAP! PIETRO! WAKE UP!" Kitty tried to wake up the white-haired mutant.

"Huh...? What happened...? Where am I...!?" Pietro woke up.

"Tonight, we will conduct a little experiment." The mysterious voice continued.

"Kitty!? What's going on!?" Pietro asked Kitty.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"For this experiment, we have our two special subjects, Katherine Pryde, and Peter Maximoff."

"It's "Pietro," idiot!" Pietro yelled at the voice, not really caring about his own safety.

"But! We have one brave participant here, Lance Alvers, that gets to decide who will live, and who will die." The voice spoke again.

"NO! NO, LANCE! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Kitty frantically cried out to Lance.

"YEAH! GET US OUT OF HERE, LANCE!" Pietro did the same. "PUT ME DOWN YOU PSYCHO!" He yelled at the voice.

"EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN!" The voice shut everyone up. "Just calm down. It's gonna be simple. Lance. There is a lever right in front of you. All you have to do now... is to choose who you want to save." The buzz saw then activates, scaring the two hostages.

Lance looks at the lever and sees portraits of Kitty and Pietro placed on what side pulls the lever on to save whom.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Kitty rambled to herself.

"Shit shit shit shit fuck no...!" Pietro started swearing under his breath.

"Just... just give me a minute, alright?" Lance took some time to himself.

"Lance! We're Brotherhood, remember? Come on! Help a brother out!" Pietro yelled at Lance.

"Please, Lance! YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE!" Kitty cried out to him.

"I SAID JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE, OKAY!?" Lance snapped. All he needed was some time to think. He was stuck with the worst decision he would ever face: to save Kitty, whom he has a crush on despite being on opposite sides, or Pietro, who Lance sees as a long lost brother and loyal teammate in, well, the Brotherhood, from death, and leave the other to bite the dust.

Eventually he made his decision...

"Kitty! There's no way I'm gonna let you die! I'M SAVING YOU!" Lance told Kitty, with deep regret on his face.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU, LANCE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kitty was absolutely relieved.

"WHAT!? Why!? Lance?! WHY!?" Pietro snapped at Lance for his decision.

Lance turned the switch to Kitty's side, after choosing to spare her. Right when that happens, the tracks move to Pietro's side as the buzz saw starts moving towards him.

"I see that you have chosen to save... the Shadowcat." The voice spoke again.

"NO! PIETRO!" She cried out to Pietro who was right beside her.

"LANCE! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE BROTHERHOOD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, MAN!?" Pietro again yelled at Lance as the saw moved closer.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lance whimpered.

"NOOO! AAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Pietro screamed as the saw reached him, slowly cutting him in half. Kitty shut her eyes and kept on sobbing as she looked away from the carnage as his blood covered her entire left side. Lance was on the other side of the room also looking away from what he had just done. The white-haired stopped screaming when his lower body fell to the ground.

"Lance...! Is it over...!?" Kitty asked.

"Just- just don't look, okay? Don't look. I'll get you out of there right now!"

The door to the other room swung open, and Lance sprinted to get Kitty out.

"D-don't panic, Kitty. I'm gonna get you down! Just stay calm, alright?" Lance broke the restraints from Kitty.

"Okay... okay..." Kitty replied.

But after Lance grabs Kitty and was about to exit the shed, Kitty accidentally looks at Pietro's dead body...

"NO!" She shrieked while sobbing at the same time. Lance covers her eyes.

"Shhh...! We gotta go, okay?" Lance escorts Kitty to the exit and walk back to the lodge.

* * *

Bobby and Jubilee were walking back to the lodge when they spotted the two walking towards them.

"Lance!? Kitty!?" Bobby called to the two.

Then when Lance and Kitty approached them, Bobby and Jubilee were shocked at the blood covering Kitty's side.

"Oh My God! Kitty!? Whose blood was that!?" Jubilee asked. Kitty was too scared to speak and was still crying.

"P-Pietro..." Lance did the speaking for her. "...H-he's dead..."

"WHAT!?" Bobby and Jubilee. "You're kidding, right!?"

"I'm serious! There- there was a maniac out there... and then- and there was this saw and I- I had to choose to save Kitty or Pietro and I didn't know what to do!" Lance stammered.

"Jeez. We have to get out of here!" Jubilee told the group.

"And then the saw just cut RIGHT THROUGH HIM! Blood spilling _fucking everywhere_!" Lance continued before he started sobbing with Kitty.

"Oh God!" Bobby and Jubilee gasped. "Seriously. I really think we should get help!" Jubilee suggested.

"From where?"

"Whatever I can think of!"

"Are you sure about this, Jubilee?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, Bobby! I'm not making any more decisions that will get everyone killed! So we really should get going!" Jubilee told Bobby.

"How about the others?" Jubilee turned to Lance and Kitty.

"Lance. Kitty. Just make sure to gather everyone else in the lodge, alright?" The two stopped crying already and agreed to go back to the lodge.

"Jubes. Do you know what you're doing?" Bobby asked again, concerned.

"I TOLD YOU I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, BOBBY! SO LET'S GO!" Jubilee snapped as she and Bobby started to get help.

* * *

 **Probably the most difficult part in writing this chapter is trying to make it not sound awkward when I read it. Again, I know there's a lot of all-caps, but that was because there was a lot of shouting in the original game's chapter as well. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter, and hopefully, you'll see Bobby, Jubilee, and Rogue in action, since she's been absent for probably 2 chapters now. :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Unease

**SANATORIUM GROUNDS, 1:29 AM** **, _6 Hours Until Dawn_**

Scott made his way to the outside of the Sanatorium, where he watched the stranger from a fence. The stranger was accompanied by two timberwolves, a light-colored one and a dark-colored one, as they went inside the building.

"Okay. Let's see if I can take a look." Scott muttered as he suspiciously followed the stranger into the building.

Once inside, he tried to enter the main room, a Chapel, but the door is locked, requiring a "security pass" written on the door sign in order to enter. However, Scott sees the stranger through a peephole in the door feeding the two wolves a bone before walking off somewhere.

"Great. Now I have to find another way in." Scott explores the Sanatorium, through an Administration area.

After a few minutes of wandering around the place, he got chills coming from the place, as he found a number of clues related to an incident that happened many years ago about a group of miners that had history with the place. Of the many clues that Scott had discovered, he found a photo showing twelve miners, but he also found 30 clocking-in cards, one for each miner, suggesting that the others died. He also found a strange restraining chair, a newspaper article about a reporter being banned from the Sanatorium in 1952, and his confiscated camera.

He keeps on moving until he stumbles upon a partially open room with a machete stabbing a wall.

"Hmm. I probably might need this." He takes the machete with him and moves on. Scott finds a morgue and he sees a mysterious moving hand.

"That... does not look right. It's gotta be a trap." Scott decides against putting his hand on it, knowing the danger it might happen. Curious, he decides to poke it with a metal pipe lying on the floor.

"WHOA! WHAT THE-!" His assumptions came true when the hand revealed itself to be a bear trap, taking the pipe with it and scaring the shit out of Scott who fell to the ground. "Okay... at the very least, I'm glad that wasn't my hand !" Scott assured himself as he got up and explored the rest of the morgue. He found other bizarre stuff in the room, one of it was a jar containing a strangely shaped skull. "Interesting..." Scott commented.

Scott then looks through various body drawers. He found one drawer that contained a rotting corpse that freaked him out, but for some reason, the corpse had a key card still on his clothes. Remembering that Scott needed a key card to access the Chapel, he takes it and goes to a nearby door that requires the pass to take him to the Chapel. When he entered a set of stairs, the white wolf suddenly jumps out and chases him up the stairs and through the second floor.

"Stay back! Stay back!" Scott reaches a room and locks the door in front of the room to escape from the wolf. He sees the Chapel again from the window and decides to go there, this time with the safety pass he still has with him. When he finally enters the room, he is greeted by the same wolf from earlier.

"Aghh!" Scott yelled. This time, he kept calm and decided to calm the wolf down. "Okay... okay... easy now..." He approached the wolf slowly, and when he was already calm, Scott started to stroke his head. "There! Good boy! You like that, huh? Who's the good boy?" The wolf immediately took a liking to Scott. "You know? If I brought you to the Institute, you'd be great friends with Rahne, or... Wolfsbane." Scott jokingly told the wolf, then he left the room to Scott's disappointment.

Scott proceeded to walk around the Chapel, picking up a jacket as the cold started to get to him again, and after he took off his original jacket when he cuddled with Jean at the cabin just hours earlier. He also picked up a revolver just in case. Scott then exits the Chapel by blasting at the locked door and explored the bottom floor. He sees another door near the exit, but was blocked by an oil container.

"Damn it!" Scott moved on and just pushed the bin aside, then blasted the other lock. What he didn't realize was that the bin he just pushed had flammable material that spilled out of it... and his optic blasts created sparks and fire that fell into the liquid... and the fire spread to the flammable bins... creating an explosion.

"NO NO NONONO-!" Scott realized his mistake as he jumped for cover.

* * *

 **CABLE CAR STATION, 1:24 AM**

"I can believe that Pietro just died." Jubilee was devastated about the news.

"Me too. I can't believe how he died." Bobby added. He and Jubilee were on their way to the cable car.

"Hmm... Bobby?" Jubilee stopped in her tracks, suspicious about something. "I have this theory. I might be wrong, though, but... what if Pietro's not actually dead?" She speculated.

"You really think so?" Bobby did not believe Jubilee for a second. "I mean, you heard Lance and Kitty's story, remember? They were in a shed, Lance had to choose who to save, and Pietro gets sawed in half. He dies. End of story." Bobby reasoned.

"But do you think we should've checked the shed first to see if it was true?" Jubilee questioned Bobby.

"Who do you think are we? CSI's? I probably don't want to see what happened, because soon enough, there's no way I am going to unsee that!"

"But there are some things that you have to see for yourself, Bobby." Jubilee answered back.

The boy sighed. "I'll take their word for it. Besides, we're at the station already, so there's no turning back now." Bobby and Jubilee reached the station, only to find the door locked shut, and there is an axe at the door.

"Alright, who's going all "The Shining" on us!?" Bobby complained as he grabbed the axe.

"Don't tell me you watched that movie, have you?" Jubilee asked.

"...just a few scenes, actually. You know, the one with the-" Bobby said.

""Here's Johnny?" Everyone knows that. Don't tell me you're gonna reenact that scene to this door!" Jubilee interrupted Bobby.

"I have no choice! The window's locked, and this axe had to be conveniently placed here for this door to be knocked down!" Bobby proceeded to break the door down and after three strikes, the door swings open, and the two mutants walk in to their surprise.

"What. the. hell." Jubilee was shocked.

"The place wasn't like this a few hours ago!" Bobby noticed. The entire station was trashed.

"Do you think it's the work of the maniac?" Jubilee asked.

"I mean it's possible, since he went to Lance, and Kitty, and Pietro, and... Toad." Bobby suggested. They forgot that Todd was with them in the group.

"Hey. Is that the cable car?" Jubilee pointed Bobby to the cable car, which barely reached the station.

"Let me check." Bobby iced his way to the dangling cable car, but couldn't open it. "Blast! It's locked! Jubes. Check the controls, will you?"

"On it!" She went to control room to examine the, well, controls, but noticed something missing.

"Uhh... Bobby? I think the keys are missing!" Jubilee told Bobby who made his way to the control room.

"Great! Now what!?" Bobby thought of ways to make the cable car work. One method was him icing up random keys that could work against the lock, but none of them worked. Another suggestion was Jubilee using her powers to make the cable car work, but she decided against it, afraid that she might accidentally short circuit the tech that was used in the station.

"Kinda wish Ray was with us right now." Jubilee commented.

Then they found a map of Blackwood mountain in the room. The two started to examine the map until they found a possible idea.

"The fire tower sounds like a good idea. Do you think there will be a radio or something?" Jubilee asked.

"I guess so. There's gotta be a way that we can get help."

"Sure enough. So let's go! What are we waiting for?" The two exit the cable car station, with Bobby icing him and Jubilee around the station. They find a path on the other side of the station and proceed to walk to the fire tower.

"So. What if the radio doesn't work?" Jubilee asked.

"I'm sure it's gonna work." Bobby assured her.

"I mean, if it fails, what else are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. Hide out in the mountains? Wait it out until morning?"

"Yeah. If the psycho does any effort going this far to kill us. Just as long as it's not the lodge." Jubilee suggested.

They walked for a few more minutes until they came cross a clifftop.

"Like I want to spend my evening possibly falling to death from this snowy clifftop, Bobby!" Jubilee grumbled.

Just then, a screeching sound was heard, scaring Bobby and Jubilee, and then a herd of deer emerges from the woods, surrounding the two right at the edge.

"Damn!" Bobby was shocked.

"Shit! What do we do now!?" Jubilee asked Bobby.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE, 1:19 AM**

Back at the lodge, Rogue was still having her bath. She was listening to some classical music, something the X-Men don't know about. However, unknown to her, there was the Psycho in the bathroom watching her, before leaving, slamming the door in the process, and blowing a nearby candle that was beside Rogue.

"Hey! What the-" Rogue's peace was broken when she felt the whole bathroom get chilly. "You better not be pulling any more pranks, guys!" She said as she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.

She was about to get dressed but she could only find her sock, and nothing else.

"Man, really!? My clothes!?" She yelled as she was left with only a towel. She grabbed a flashlight and stormed out the bathroom to find the others.

Rogue walked around the lodge to find her friends. She thought of the best possible suspect. "I know it's you, Kitty! You're the only one who can perfectly steal stuff when I'm not looking!"

She didn't like the idea of being in public only in a towel. Worst, she hated the idea of being really exposed against her will.

"I know this is funny to you, guys. Just seeing me walk around in a towel. Haha. But who's laughing now when you suddenly end up in a coma!?" Rogue continued shouting.

Rogue walks to a cinema room, where the Psycho starts following her.

"Come on! You KNOW I am getting SICK of this, right!? You can't just leave me like this-!" She is interrupted by the cinema room doors close.

"Looking for me, Rogue?" The voice of the Psycho came out.

"M-Magneto!?" Rogue falsely thought.

"You're not gonna have much luck by looking, Rogue" The Psycho told Rogue. "I'm going to show you what you need to see."

The movie screen turned on to show Rogue having her bath.

"HEY!" Rogue snapped as she saw herself acting out the events literally minutes ago.

"She's really a... beautiful rogue. Don't you think?"

"What...? Why...? How did you...?" Rogue stammered.

"I bet she has an idea of what future lies before her. I bet that this will be the last "happy" moments of this poor girl..." Rogue was more creeped out by that description

"WHY are you making me WATCH THIS!?" Rogue yelled.

The screen then cuts to a recording of Pietro being sawed in half, and shots of Kitty screaming and Lance panicking.

"NO! KITTY! LANCE! PIETRO!" Rogue shouted at the screen.

The Psycho suddenly burst into the room, frightening Rogue again.

"Hi, Rogue." The Psycho said.

At first, Rogue was ready to fight the Psycho, as with her exposed skin, she could easily be able to knock him out. However, she realized that he was completely covered, rendering her powers useless.

The Psycho was covered in a thick, pale, dark blue overalls that covered his entire body, with dark brown boots, black gloves like Lance's, and what was creepy was a mask that resembled the masked man from the Scream moves, and designed like Magneto's helmet.

"Crap!" Creeped out and defenseless, Rogue chose to run from her attacker. She made quick decisions like jumped over a bed when she ran past the guest room, ran to a basement and into a cellar, knocking over various obstacles along the way to delay her attacker. When the Psycho approached her, she very quickly slammed the door behind her, barely missing him and runs through another door, finding herself in an abandoned hotel.

"That was way too close! Now. What is this place?" Rogue wondered.

When she heard footsteps again, she ran to hide under a nearby elevator, quickly turning off her flashlight to avoid being seen, and staying still. Soon enough, the Psycho appears at the elevator.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty." He was searching for Rogue, secretly teasing her roommate Kitty as well. After looking for a few seconds, he gives up.

"FUCK!" He yells as he walks away. As soon as he leaves, Rogue lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" Rogue was glad that she was still alive. That was when she decided to explore the hotel, and hopefully, find better hiding places.

* * *

 **Not much dialogue here compared to the other chapters. I felt that the dialogue in the game was mostly the characters making side-comments on stuff they interact with and talking to themselves. I wasn't too sure how I could implement it in this story, so I focused more on the storytelling, only writing dialogue on scenes that are really important, like Bobby and Jubilee's segment, and a bit of Rogue's as well.**

 **That's all for now! See you all on the next chapter! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)**


	8. Chapter 6: Revenge

**CLIFFTOP, 2:01 AM** **, _5 Hours Until Dawn_**

Continuing from earlier, Bobby and Jubilee were cornered by a herd of deer as it slowly pushed them towards the cliff's edge.

"Bobby! Do something!" Jubilee panicked.

"I'm trying!" Bobby said as he thought of a plan. "Wait a second. They're deer, right? I don't think they can hurt us!" Bobby realized, after his lessons in Bayville high made him remember something.

"You think!? Most of them look aggressive!" Jubilee was unsure about his idea.

"Come on! I know what I'm doing. Just stay close to me, alright?" Bobby started calmly walking through the herd, with Jubilee accompanying him. They were surprised at the same time relieved that the deer didn't try fighting back at them.

"Wow. You are right!" Jubilee believed Bobby now.

"See. What did I tell you?" They proceed to go to the fire tower.

* * *

 **CLIFFTOP, 2:23 AM**

As they approached the tower, they suddenly turned on a light in front them.

"Aggh! That's too bright!" Jubilee complained.

"Probably a motion sensor light or something." Bobby guessed.

They made their way to the fire tower, where Bobby iced him and Jubilee again to the main room at the top floor without having to climb the ladder. They locked any doors and windows they could find to prevent any intruders from busting in.

"I'm thinking that after we get someone on the radio, we're going back to the lodge to get everyone. What do you say?" Bobby thought of the next plan.

"I doubt it. What if the killer's just staying there? Waiting for us?" Jubilee was unsure. "And what about whoever's on the radio? We need someone who can get in touch with him!"

"Okay. Let's get the radio working!" They started their mission.

Jubilee found a poster of Tabitha on a locker door. "Oh, Tabs. I'm really sorry you're still missing." She sadly said. "I wonder if their disappearance is starting to make sense now."

Bobby went outside to look for a fuse box, and he stumbled upon a flare gun.

"Jubes! I think you need this!" He handed it to Jubilee.

"Uh... no, Bobby. I think YOU need this!" She handed it back.

"Why?"

"Hello! I am a walking flare gun! I can shoot flares of my own!" She fired a few of her own flares at the sky.

"Do you think that'll get someone's attention?" Bobby asked.

"Hopefully someone who's not a psychopath."

They finally find a fuse box and they go back to the room where they find the printer printing a poster of Wanda.

"Oh, Wanda..." Bobby felt remorseful.

"I wonder where she is" Jubilee felt the same.

They reach the radio, and they took turns which frequency to use, when Jubilee had an idea.

"Hey. Try 98.2. I believe that's the Institute!" Jubilee suggested.

"How do you know?"

Jubilee fell silent.

"Uhhh... I messed with its radio systems?" She embarrasedly admitted. "Anyway. Let's get this working!"

Bobby and Jubilee took a few minutes figuring out how to fine tune the radio to the Xavier Institute's frequency so that the signal will be clear. When they managed to get through the Institute and turned on the intercom, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello? This is the Xavier Institute."

" _Mr. McCoy!?_ " Bobby and Jubilee were surprised to hear Hank's voice from the radio.

"Bobby!? Jubilee!? Is that you!? Hold up! I can't get a signal from there! I can't hear you properly!"

"Mr. McCoy! It's us! We need your help!" The two mutants talked over each other.

"One at a time please! I can't understand what you're saying!" Hank spoke.

"Bobby! Leave it to me!" Jubilee took charge. "Hello! Mr. McCoy!"

"Jubilee? What is it?"

"We need help! We're at Blackwood mountain! I'm sure the Professor told you about our weekend plans?" Jubilee slowly said, in a panicked tone. "We're by the ski lodge! There's this killer out here and he... and he killed one of our friends! We're panicking right now! And he's too strong for us! That's why we sent you!"

Outside the tower, the security light suddenly turns on, getting Bobby and Jubilee's attentions.

"Hey! Something tripped the motion sensor!" Bobby pointed out.

"Okay! Jubilee! Just stay where you are! Charles and I will get Storm and Logan and we'll meet you there at the mountain!" Hank replied.

"When!?" Jubilee asked.

"Earliest is dawn."

"What...!? Dawn? Why not now!?"

The hatch to the tower suddenly starts banging.

"OH MY GOD!" Bobby yelled..

"HE'S HERE! HE'S COMING FOR US!" Jubilee screamed.

"Hey! What's going on there!? Bobby! Jubilee! Talk to me!" Hank called out from the radio.

The banging stopped. Suddenly, something cut the supporting cords of the tower, causing it to lean.

"BOBBY? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Jubilee panicked again as they felt the tower fall over.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bobby held on to a window as the tower fell.

"JUBILEE! HOLD ON!" Bobby iced the area and Jubilee fell safely on the iced window when the tower was completely on its side.

"Oh shit...!" What Jubilee could see from the frosted window was an abyss. A very deep abyss. "OH SHIT!" She freaked out and tried to get up.

"Hey! Be careful!" Bobby yelled.

"HELLO! ICEMAN! JUBILEE! ANSWER ME PLEASE! WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE-!?" Hank very worriedly cried out from the radio. That was the last thing that came out of the radio before it fell... right onto Jubilee.

"AAHHH!" She screamed as she dodged the radio and the printer falling through the window, but the impact sucked her out as well. She fell until she could find the side bars and hung on to it.

"JUBILEE!" Bobby cried out again.

The two screamed again as the tower fell further down the abyss and into the mines.

* * *

 **XAVIER INSTITUTE, 2:42 AM**

"HELLO! ANYONE!?" Hank cried out for the last time after the radio he contacted the two mutants in Blackwood got cut off. Worried shit about them, and possibly the rest of the mutants there, he marched to the Charles room.

"Professor!" He woke Charles up.

"What's wrong, Hank!?" The Professor asked.

"It's the kids! Jubilee contacted me from Blackwood mountain!"

"About what!?"

"She told me there's a maniac out there on the mountain targeting them. She contacted me through a radio tower, but I heard it collapse along with them!" Hank explained.

"Hank! We must stop that maniac! Contact Logan and Storm and fly to Blackwood mountain!" Charles ordered. Storm was out with Evan back at their home in New York and Logan was also out, conveniently in Canada.

* * *

 **MINES, 2:45 AM**

"Holy shit!" Bobby said as he still hung onto the window. He used his powers to support any parts of the tower that's falling apart.

"It's starting to get hot in here! Not good for me!" Bobby noticed the fires spreading around the tower. And they were quick to melt out any ice that he put out.

"BOBBY! HELP ME!" Jubilee screamed from outside. He iced his way out to see Jubilee still barely hanging onto the side bars.

"JUBILEE!" He approached her, but did so slowly to prevent the tower from shaking. "Just... calm down. You're gonna be okay!"

"Okay!? Bobby. This tower's gonna fall any minute now!" Jubilee snapped.

"Fine! I'll figure something out!" Bobby proceeded to ice the tower again, hoping it will stay together.

"There! Now. Jubilee. Just grab my hand! I'll get you out of here!" Bobby reached out to Jubilee. However, the increase in humidity due to the flames melted the ice and the tower started to shake, causing Jubilee to slip and hang onto the last rail she could find.

"BOBBY!" Jubilee shouted.

"I DON'T WANNA TIP IT!" Bobby said to Jubilee. "It's like every little motion I do will will cause the tower to shake! I'm not letting that happen!"

"JUST DO SOMETHING GODDAMNIT!" Jubilee shouted again.

"OKAY! NO NEED TO SHOUT!" Bobby snapped. Again, he very slowly moved to Jubilee and tried to save her again.

"Take my hand!" Jubilee tried to reach out to Bobby's hand, but the tower shook again, making Jubilee slip from the rails and falling to the mines.

"JUBILEEEEE!" Bobby screamed out for her.

When the tower started to fall again, he iced to the nearest ledge. Parts of the tower fell on the icy path, causing Bobby's trail to break and knocking him to the ground.

"Oh fuck!" Bobby woke up in the mines moments later. He was surrounded by the flaming wreckage of the tower.

"Jubes! JUBILEE!" He cried out to Jubilee.

He then heard a shriek, causing him to turn around.

"What was that!?" He asked to himself. He got his answer when he was suddenly grabbed in the leg by something.

"AAAGH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Bobby tried to break free from the grip to no avail.

"ICE THIS, FREAK!" He tried to create an ice wall and floor, but the figure broke through it easily. "CRAP! NO!"

Then he remembered that Jubilee gave him the flare gun earlier in the tower, and so he tried it out. "HOW ABOUT A FLARE!?" He blasted the gun at the creature, scaring it and letting Bobby go.

"Holy crap... holy crap..." Bobby let out a sigh of relief as was still in one piece. "Now to find a way out of this place."

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE, 2:00 AM**

Lance and Kitty were looking for Rogue.

"She's not upstairs either!" Kitty said as she phased from the third floor of the lodge to Lance who was at the second floor.

"Let's keep looking." Lance and Kitty proceeded to roam around the first floor of the lodge. When they passed by a drawer, a candle suddenly lit up by itself, surprising the two mutants.

"Did that just happen?" Kitty worriedly asked.

"Better hope not. Something's just off with this place recently."

The two head downstairs to the cinema room to look for Rogue.

"Lance...? Thanks for saving my life..." Kitty shyly told Lance.

"It was nothing, Kitty... really..." Lance dismissed it.

"I know it's hard for me to say that since we're, like, on opposite sides, you know?"

"I... I said it's fine, Kitty. I didn't wanna let anything happen to you... I care about you as much as I care about the Brotherhood..." Lance sighed. "Let's just find Rogue, okay? And Toad as well."

They walked by the cinema room and right when they exited, the doors suddenly slammed behind them.

"Ahh!" Kitty screamed.

"Okay. This is just getting fucked up! Really!" Lance commented.

They walked across the hallway when the door to the guest room suddenly opened... and Todd came out.

"Hey. What's going on, yo?" He said in a confused tone.

"TOAD!" Lance and Kitty ran to Todd.

"Toad. The hell happened to you!?" Lance asked.

"Yeah! We haven't seen you for _hours_!" Kitty said.

"Ehhh... Long story. Basically I was trapped in the basement by some psycho after he punched me and Kitty and-" He saw blood on Kitty's clothes. "Holy hell what happened to you!?"

"Don't ask." Kitty dismissed, still traumatized on what happened earlier. The three continue walking down the hallway.

x-x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _BASEMENT, 1:27 AM_

 _"Unnghh... oww..." Todd muttered as he tried to wake up. His head was throbbing, just like Lance's and he also had a pain in his stomach, like the psycho punched him there also._

 _He found himself to be in the lodge's basement, with his arms and legs tied up._

 _"Uh... hello? Anyone there?" He didn't hear an answer. It was just silence._

 _"I need help! Pronto!" He yelled out again, but no one responded._

 _It was then he heard screaming. It was Rogue._

 _"SHIT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" From a distance, Todd saw Rogue running away from something. At first he wondered who it was, but then he saw the Psycho. The same one who punched him moments ago._

 _"Rogue! Over here, man!" She ignored him, and she never noticed Todd was also in the basement she was running in. The basement was quiet again after the screaming, the footsteps, and the crashing had disappeared._

 _"Blast! What the hell should I do now?" Todd thought of a plan. He realized that he was in the basement; a lot of shit should have been hidden there, and when he had enough energy to move, he crawled around the basement, scouting for things he can cut with, and found a convenient pair of scissors lying down._

 _"Alright!" Todd said to himself as he cut the restraints in his arms and legs. Once he freed himself, he decided to find the path where Rogue ran._

 _"Okay. This is just crazy." He stopped at the room where the door had no handle._

 _He decided to explore the rest of the basement for a while and when he couldn't find anything, he walked to the guest room, and found evidence of a struggle._

 _"Hmm... must be where Rogue ran." He thought._

 _He laid down on the bed to rest for a bit, but woke up minutes later when he heard Lance and Kitty's voices outside the guest room. Relieved that he found somebody else besides Rogue and the Psycho, he walked out of the guest room._

 _"Hey. What's going on, yo?"_

 _x-x_

"Anyway. What'cha guys doin' right now?" Toad asked.

"Looking for Rogue." Lance replied.

The three went down to the basement. The place was familiar to Toad.

"I was down here." Todd said.

"Really!?" Lance and Kitty gasped.

"And I saw Rogue." Todd added, surprising Kitty.

"WHAT!? Toad! We have to look for her!" Kitty demanded.

"Hey! I had no idea where she went! I don't even think she saw me either since I was barely conscious!" Toad snapped.

"Then we'll have to find a new path!" Lance planned.

They passed an area of the basement when a loud banging and the sound of metal crashing came out of nowhere and scared the three.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lance screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON-!" Todd shrieked and he turned around to see a horse rocking by itself.

"This is just getting crazy here! Doors slamming in our faces, a candle suddenly lighting up, and- AAGH!" Kitty was interrupted by a ghost appearing out of nowhere.

"What was it!?" Lance asked.

"Did... did you guys see that?" Kitty nervously asked.

"See what?" Todd was confused.

"I saw a ghost! It was right there!" Kitty pointed at the space where the ghost was.

"There's... nothing, Kitty. Maybe you're just imagining things!" Lance assured her.

"I wouldn't have imaginations like that, Lance! It was real! I know it!" Kitty snapped.

"Then what about the shit that happened with Pietro in the shed?!" Lance brought up.

"Whoa. What about Pietro?" Todd wondered where Pietro was. Lance and Kitty hadn't brought up Pietro again after the incident.

"Oh. I forgot you're still here. Wait, I don't know how to say this..." Lance refreshed his thoughts and then took a deep breath. "Pietro's dead, Toad."

Todd didn't believe him for a second. "You're kidding me, aren't ya?" Slowly but surely, he realized the truth behind Lance's tone. "Oh. You aren't kidding! Dammit!

"The Psycho made me kill him. I had no choice!" Lance said in an regretful tone, hiding the trauma in his face.

"That's too bad, man. Anyway, should we be looking for Rogue?" Todd moved on from the drama and he insisted on continuing the search.

"Oh right." Lance replied.

"Guys? Look at this." Kitty spotted a dollhouse, and Lance and Todd followed.

Through the small windows, they could find Barbie dolls laid out to reenact a certain event one year ago.

"Isn't that..." Kitty asked.

"Us? From last year? Definitely. Look at what I was wearing!" Lance pointed at the doll that was dressed like him and positioned exactly where he was at that time.

"And that's us right there!" Todd noticed the doll version of him hiding in the closet, and it was obvious where the doll version of Kitty was since the hand was the only thing visible.

"Wait. There's Wanda and Tabitha!" Lance also pointed out the Barbie doll version of the girls, in the guest room where everyone else was, dressed exactly like what she wore the night of the prank.

"You know what's crazier about this? The fact that whoever set this up exactly knew what all of us did during the prank! Including what we wore and where we hid!" Kitty realized.

"You think this is the work of the psycho?" Todd asked.

"I mean it's probably the most possible answer we've gotten here. Or the ghost that Kitty mentioned." Lance answered.

"I'm sure this was all a set up, isn't it? I feel like there's a reason we're all here. For the psycho to come after us? Even Pietro." Kitty asked. Just then, the doll version of Wanda turned directly to them, scaring the three.

"Okay! That did not just happen!" Todd shouted.

"Seriously!? Like, how many more scares are we having tonight!?" Kitty protested.

A door suddenly opened from a distance.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

"I don't know. Let's take a look." Kitty said. The three left the dollhouse to follow the door and found themselves in another room.

"Well this keeps getting better and better." Lance commented.

"Jeez. I haven't seen this side of the lodge, yo." Todd nodded.

"What is _up_ with this place!?" Kitty felt uneasy.

Along the way, Todd spotted a shelf with a red blinking light.

"Uhh... did anyone leave a camera running here?" He asked.

"Probably the psycho." Kitty speculated.

"Whatever it is, we're not ones who would like to be watched right now." Lance said.

Kitty grabbed the video camera and focused it to herself.

"Go. Screw. Yourself." She calmly said as she phased her middle finger through the camera, breaking it in the process. Lance was stunned at her action.

"You... probably need to calm down, girl." Todd tried to assure Kitty.

"I'm fine!" Kitty snapped.

The lodge suddenly shuddered as the three walked to the next room.

"Quit using your powers, man!" Todd accused Lance.

"That ain't me this time!" Lance yelled.

The next room they walked into was entirely different than the basement.

"For real!? Where in the world are we right now!?" Kitty asked.

"Feels like a hotel or something." Todd guessed.

"This is kinda giving me the creeps right now." Lance commented.

They continued walking and found another set of stairs going down.

"More stairs!? Seriously, how big is this place!?" Lance groaned.

"Lighten up, man! We gotta look for Rogue!" Toad pushed him into continuing.

"Never knew you were such the "give-up-easily" kind of guy, Lance!" Kitty teased.

The three reached the lower ground floor. And they stopped to reflect on what they had seen around the basement.

"Lance. You know what I was thinking?" Kitty spoke up.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I just feel like everything in here is starting to make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the camera that we saw, right? And then there were these fake newspapers earlier? Something tells me that whoever set these up expects us to run around, get freaked out by everything, and, like, have it all recorded for him or something!" Kitty theorized.

"You mean like what? Some kind of experiment?" Todd asked.

"Could be. But I can't be sure if you're 100% accurate." Lance commented.

The three continue on and find themselves in another room. The doors to that room suddenly slammed behind them, locking them in. They found a very... interesting sight.

"Oh for freaking real!? This is, like, so disgusting! I'm out of here!" Kitty screamed as she saw a dead pig hanging in the room.

"I love flies, but this is just friggin nasty." Todd didn't want the flies swarming around the dead pig.

Meanwhile, Lance found a a group of pictures of him and the rest of the group.

"What... on... fucking... earth?" Lance gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kitty and Todd ran to him.

"Uhhh... What's with the X's?" Todd pointed out the X marks on Bobby's eyes in his picture.

"Okay. Now we got a hit list!? This guy is just freaking NUTS!" Lance snapped.

They eventually stopped by a room with a movie projector. As soon as they stood near it, the projector suddenly turned on. It replayed the events that exactly happened a year ago.

 _"I can't even believe we're doing this right now!_ " Jubilee's words replayed.

"Oh man... this is from last year, isn't it? That prank?" Todd asked.

The camera cut to scenes of Scott, Bobby, Todd, Jean, Jubilee, and Kitty all ready to prank Tabitha.

"This is just uncomfortable to watch." Lance commented as he watched the events unfold.

The camera also showed Tabitha meeting her potential doom: being humiliated by her so-called "X-Friends" and even the sole Brotherhood friend Todd.

"You know what else I'm freaked of? The footage in general. I mean, like, how on earth did the Psycho get all this footage? And the one from Bobby's phone?" Kitty wondered.

Kitty and Todd were cringing at their own participation in the prank as the video played on.

"There's no way I'm feeling any worse than this!" Kitty apologetically said.

"You can say that again. You two felt like you were enjoying yourselves out there." Lance said to the two.

"It was just supposed to be a joke, yo! We never intended for Tabs to just... run away and be gone forever!" Todd rebuked, also apologetic like Kitty.

"True. If only I could just get this video out of my head." Kitty added.

The video ended with a still Tabitha smiling at the camera. Like it was the last time she was ever happy and joyful... just like how Tabitha was when she was still alive. The video stayed like that before a ghastly, screaming face popped in the screen right before it stopped.

"JESUS SHIT!" Kitty screamed, cursing for the first time.

"Hey Kitty! Calm down! Just... take it easy now!" Lance tried to assure Kitty again.

"Okay. Seriously! What is going ON with this place!?" Todd questioned.

"FORGET THIS! I'M LEAVING!" Kitty stormed out the room. "I DON'T WANNA HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!"

"KITTY!" Lance ran out and called out to her. "Listen to me, okay!? You just need to calm down-"

"Why do I have to calm down, Lance!? Just take a look around you! Don't any of these things, like, creep you out in some way!? Who do you think could have set this all up!?" Kitty argued.

"Probably the same psycho who tied you up and killed Pietro!? Maybe it's also the guy who might have Rogue. Isn't that what we're here for!? To find Rogue?!" Lance reminded Kitty.

Kitty sighed in defeat. "Why do you always have to be right, Lance?"

"Hey. I'm not always right, you know? I just do what's best for others." Kitty and Todd looked at Lance strangely. "What? I may be part of the Brotherhood, but I do have feelings for others..."

The three continued walking and came across a door smeared in blood. Thinking it might be Rogue's, Lance, Kitty, and Todd tried to pry it open.

"Hey. I think I just found someone there. I'll catch up to you!" Kitty spotted someone on the other side of the room.

"Just be quick, Kitty!" Lance and Todd already shut the door.

Kitty found herself in another room, where the doors suddenly slammed behind her. Across the room was where Kitty spotted the Psychos' workshop. Making sure she didn't get caught, she slowly and carefully phased herself to the other room, looking around at what the room had in stock, but when she accidentally gasped, she got the Psycho's attention and phased back to the other room before he could find her and went to the freezer where Lance and Todd still were.

"Lance! Toad! You can't believe what I saw!" Kitty whispered.

"Was it Rogue?" Todd asked.

Kitty shook her head. "No. I saw the psycho. He was in this workshop!" Lance and Todd audibly gasped.

"Now don't make any sounds, alright? I did, and I nearly got caught by him so we just have to keep quiet! He might be around-!"

They were interrupted by Rogue screaming from another room. "No! Please!"

The three rushed to the room where they thought Rogue was. All that was there was something on a chair with its back against them.

"...Rogue?" Lance wondered.

When he turned it around, it was revealed to be a dummy wearing Rogue's clothes.

"Rogue!" Kitty screamed. "Wait... this isn't her!"

"It's a dummy." Lance stated the obvious.

"Hold up. If this dummy wearing her clothes..." Todd realized. "...aw don't tell me she got caught naked, yo!?"

"TOAD!" Lance and Kitty shushed him. "Gross, man! Keep that to yourself!"

"Okay. If she's not here, then where could she be?" Kitty started freaking out again.

The Psycho then appeared behind Kitty and quickly knocked her out with gas, and did the same with Lance and Todd.

* * *

 **OLD HOTEL, 3:11 AM**

Lance woke up to find himself tied to a chair.

"Unghh... man... Kitty!? Toad!?" He frantically looked for them.

"I'm right here, yo!" Todd gained consciousness and he was right across Lance. Separating them was a small table.

"Toad! Oh thank goodness! Wait... where's Kitty!?" He frantically searched for Kitty to no avail.

Another buzz saw activitates, this time it was right above them and slowly starts decending.

"Hello again." The voice of the Psycho was heard again.

"Oh man! I'm terrified as shit, man!" Todd was shaking.

"You should be, Tolansky. Let me remind you. Lance Alvers already made one fatal choice tonight: saving Kitty Pryde. Too bad I took her again. This time in a place where no one can find her."

"YOU MORON! GIVE ME BACK KITTY! RIGHT NOW!" Lance yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Do you think I can give her back to you that easily?" The psycho smugly said, followed by laughter.. "As I was saying, Lance. In front of you is a gun, and you can either choose to shoot your fellow brotherhood, Todd Tolansky, or you can choose to shoot yourself. Whoever is left shall live! The other dies! Make your decisions now, Lance! But here's a catch! No powers. Or BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE!"

"CATCH THIS!" Lance grabbed the gun with his only untied hand and tried to shoot the saws but it didn't do anything.

"Oh Lance. Kitty's right. You do seem like a dork at times!" The Psycho teased again.

"Come on, man! Don't let me die! You know how loyal I am to you, ya know!?" Todd quivered, begging Lance not to do anything.

The saws continued descending towards Lance and Todd.

"Fuck!" Lance muttered to himself, fearing for the worst. Hesitating, he slowly aimed the gun towards himself.

"No.. no seriously? You're aiming it yourself? YOU'RE GONNA SACRIFICE YOURSELF, LANCE!?" Todd panicked.

"I have to, Toad! I'm not letting anyone die tonight but me!" Lance said with the gun still pointed to himself.

"Come on, man! Let me choose to save you! I can sacrifice myself instead-!" Todd said but he realized that both of his hands are tied, unlike Lance's. "Crap! It looks like it's really you who has to make the choice!"

X-X

Meanwhile, Kitty was trapped in another room, also tied to a chair. She was also given a warning of not phasing through to stop Lance and Todd, or else she will die as well. In front of her was a screen showing the events happening with Lance and Todd, and she was forced to watch all of it.

"NO LANCE! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T SHOOT THAT GUN!" She yelled as soon as she saw Lance point the gun to himself. Every passing second she saw Lance with the gun, she sweated profusely from the stress, and felt like passing out. She didn't know how long Lance was going to keep that out.

"If only I was there with them. I could have sacrificed myself too..." She thought to herself.

x-x

More seconds had passed, and Lance still had the gun aimed at himself. Todd was on edge of his seat just anxiously waiting for Lance to make his decision, and nearly wetting his pants. The saws were already nearing them ready to cut them in half.

"I have no choice, Toad...!" Lance told Todd. "I have to." Lance finally made his decision.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

 _*BANG*_

Kitty watched from the other room, horrified.

"LAAAANNNNCCCCEEEEE!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger alert!**

 **Longest. chapter. EVER! Seriously, this whole chapter has twice the number of words in the other chapters. This took me two days in total writing this chapter. And it's because of the Lance, Kitty, and Toad section at the end. There's SO much happening at the Chris and Ash section in the game that I couldn't find anything to cut out for this story. And I couldn't resist adding little stories to what happened to Toad and Hank so I wouldn't leave them hanging. Hey, at least Toad's back! See what happens in the next chapter! The big reveal's coming soon!**

 **A/N: I forgot. The frequency I used for the radio station that Jubilee used? It was a reference to the first appearance of the New Mutants in the comics in _1982._ Just to let you know. :)**

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)**


	9. Chapter 7: Loss

**MAXIMOFF LODGE - BASEMENT, 3:06 AM , _4 Hours Until Dawn_**

Rogue had been exploring the remnants of the old hotel right after escaping from the psycho, crawling through the numerous vents scattered around the area. All while still in her towel. She crawled through one of the vents that led her to the workshop.

"This must probably be from that Magneto-looking freak." She guessed as she started surveying the area.

She found a number of items that got her attention:

Plans for a death machine, like the one Pietro allegedly died in  
\- A remembrance board that had photos of Wanda and Tabitha, missing posters, and notes that wrote "MISS YOU" and "NEVER FORGET"  
\- A video camera  
\- A dummy that was wearing Rogue's clothes from earlier

"Aw Jeez! This is just disgusting!" Rogue grimaced.

What she found next was the one that surprised her the most: it was a tape recording that showed the Psycho's voice... and then Pietro's voice right after.

"Oh man... don't tell me..." Rogue immediately realized what was going on.

She went around, exploring the rest of the basement, including the workshop of the Psycho. When she passed by a grate, and a hand suddenly grabbed her ankle, and she felt every second absorbing the memories of whoever touched her.

"Rogue! I- I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" It was Scott. He repeatedly apologized as he regained consciousness after accidentally grabbing Rogue.

"Scott...!?" She bent down to talk to him. "Oh Scott thank goodness you found me!"

"Are you okay? " Scott asked. "Listen, I'm really sorry-!"

"I know! It's okay. I'm fine." Scott's memories from earlier replayed in Rogue's head. "Listen. I have your memories right now. Man, that was some awful stuff you found back there! At that Sanatorium place?"

"Yeah. And then I've been stuck in a web of tunnels for hours when I stumbled upon this grate and found you." Scott told Rogue.

"At least you found me!" Rogue said. "And Jean...? Oh man! She's... dead, isn't she...?" The memory of Jean falling into the mines played in her head as well.

"Yeah..." Scott mournfully said. "There was some maniac on the mountain that tried to kill us! And then he killed Jean."

"What!? No way!? In those mines!?"

"Guess you got your answer, Rogue."

"Listen. That guy you just talked about, Scott... he was after me. He chased me around the lodge, and then he showed me this video of Pietro being killed by this sawblade!" Rogue explained.

"WHAT!?" Scott gasped.

"I just saw him earlier in that small workshop of his! And I found all this crazy stuff lying here!"

"What was it?"

"I think he's crazy over Wanda and Tabitha! There was a board dedicated to them. And there was something worse!"

Rogue took a deep breath.

"I found these plans for a death machine, just like the one Pietro died in. And the crazy part is that it was a fake! For a dummy or something!"

"What does this mean?" Scott wondered.

"What if Pietro's not actually dead? Maybe he faked his death or something and he IS the Psycho." Rogue theorized.

"Makes sense since he's the only person could possibly be in two places at once."

"Figures."

"Hey Rogue. I found this door right here. Could you open it from your side?" Scott asked.

"Sure!" Rogue replied. She grabbed her bag hanging on the doorknob, exited the room and went to Scott's door, which was blocked by a plank. She lifted it up and entered the other room.

"Jeez, Scott. You look like hell!" Rogue noticed Scott's condition.

He noticed Rogue only being wrapped in a towel. "I could say the same to you."

"Well I could say I wore this against my will."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just having a bath, and then that pervert of a madman just snuck in to watch me, and took my clothes without me noticing. So I had to wear this filthy towel to fight off the killer maniac." She grabbed her clothes from her backpack. "Um... Scott? Would you mind?"

"Oh, right..." Scott blushed and turned around as Rogue changed her clothes. She went back to her usual green blouse over her black top, and black leggings over her leather skirt.

"There. Let's put this thing to bed."

"You can say that again." Scott said.

"LANCE! NO!" Crying was heard from across the room.

"Is that Kitty!?" Rogue questioned.

"Let's go find her!" Scott told Rogue.

They rushed to ther door to the other room and Scott blasted it open. They entered to see Kitty crying over Lance's unconscious body and Todd still strapped to his chair, and a gun on the floor. The madman started to walk towards the three.

"S-STAY BACK!" Todd ordered.

"GET AWAY, DICKHEAD!" Kitty angrily grabbed the gun from Lance's hand and tried shooting at the Psycho. He looked town to find nothing.

"K-Kitty!? Wha... What happened!?" Lance woke up after hearing the gunshots.

"Oh, Kitty, Toad, and Avalanche. Have you ever heard of blanks before?" The Psycho said as he took off his mask.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when he revealed himself to be a very familiar white-haired mutant...

* * *

 **MINES, 3:00 AM**

Jubilee woke up to find herself dangling from the tower, with a rope tied around her ankle.

"B-Bobby?" She whimpered. Then she looked down.

"Shit!"

Calming herself down, she found a way to reach ground by swinging over to a ladder, breaking the rope in the process and then monkey bar-ing her way down. When she reached the end, she looked up to see the entire fire tower in pieces and in flames, and starting to collapse again.

"FUCK!" She ran away to avoid the debris as the tower fell and broke part of the ledge. She barely made it except for a scratch in her shoulder, back, and leg caused by few of the rocks and debris that fell.

"Oh my God." Jubilee sighed. "That was so close. Now. Time to explore this hell hole." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around a stick to use as a makeshift torch. When she finally had a fire going, she went on to explore the mines.

Minutes felt like hours when Jubilee wandered around the mines. It was almost like a maze of tunnels, a gigantic maze of tunnels with no clear way out. She spotted a broken down elevator on an intersection of the mines.

"Great! There goes my only way out!" Jubilee grumbled as she looked for more paths.

Throughout the Journey, she also kept seeing flames pop out and screeching sounds around the mines.

"What is going ON in this place!?" Jubilee wondered.

She saw a ladder going to the generator but it broke as she climbed it, sending Jubilee further down the mines and dropping her torch. Annoyed, she decided to explore the new section using only her phone light. The first thing she saw was a pile of skulls lying around a dead end.

"AAGHH! OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO GROSS!" Jubilee screamed at the sight and ran off. She found a tunnel blocked with wooden planks that she burst through to continue.

"...Bobby?" She hadn't seen him in a long while. And with the long winding tunnels in the mines, it would be unlikely that they would find each other until dawn.

She found herself at another dead end but used a ladder on the wall to make her way back to the upper levels. She made her way back to the elevator where she found her torch and used it again, putting her phone in her pocket after the battery died.

She found a generator to turn on the electricity around the area. "Yes! Finally something works!"

But the electricity didn't last long as the lights died shortly after. "Damn it!"

She wandered around the mines again until she found light coming from another room.

"Finally! An exit!" She was relieved at first, but then she found herself at an icy ground, at the very bottom of the cliff that she and Bobby were at before.

"Shit!" She tried to climb a slope it only for it to be too slippery.

She decided to explore the room for any interesting things around the area. What she found spooked her. First off, she found ankh earrings lying around.

"Wanda..." Jubilee figured out it belonged to Wanda. She then found more of her accessories like her spiked armlet and choker.

She stopped to find wooden planks that covered carvings on a rock that wrote 2.07.14 and then multiple marks below it. "Wait. This was a year ago..."

She also found Tabitha's accessories lying around too, like her gold wristband and her bangled bracelet.

"Oh my God... Tabs...?" She whimpered.

She went back in the mines to look for more clues on the two girls. Then she found a wooden cross that had Tabitha's name on it.

"Tabitha...!" She quietly screamed. "Oh no..."

Then Jubilee went to the next room... and found a head lying on a rock. When she took a look it, she accidentally dropped the head...

...belonging to Tabitha.

"OH GOD! NO! TABITHA! NO! OH MY GOD!" Jubilee screamed and stumbled as soon as she saw her fellow former X-Man's head roll towards her. She ran away and went back to the elevator.

The elevator stopped midway, trapping Jubilee in an upper area of the mines. "Are you kidding me!?" Jubilee grumbled.

She was about to walk out, but when she saw the stranger, the same person Scott saw at the Sanatorium, she quickly hid back at the elevator.

"Please... please don't come this way." Jubilee wished as she stayed still, hoping he wouldn't see her. He did anyway, prompting Jubilee to escape.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" The stranger yelled as he chased after Jubilee.

She kept running as she reached a dead end. She hid behind a small space covered by wooden boards, but the man spotted her anyway...

* * *

 **OLD HOTEL, 3:15 AM**

"PIETRO!" Everyone gasped after the white-haired mutant revealed himself.

Rogue and Scott rushed to help Kitty untie Lance and Todd.

"Hahahaha! Gotcha, didn't I!?" Pietro laughed at the group's reactions. "How did all of this make you feel, huh!? You enjoyed feeling what Wanda and Tabitha went through last year!? Being humiliated!? Scared!? Panicked!? You better be laughing your asses right now because I definitely psyched you guys!"

"This isn't funny, Maximoff! You see that no one's laughing!?" Scott pointed out.

"Come on, guys! We need to have some heart racing action lately! I wanted this night to be the best night ever! Just look around you, folks!"

Pietro revealed the truth about all of the events from earlier. He booby trapped the entire lodge, using a computer to light up candles, creating a fake body of himself for the saw trap, messing with the pipes for him to control the "ghosts" that Kitty kept seeing, and recording all the events from earlier to share online.

"Yep! All of this shit? This was done entirely by me! Magneto has no clue about all this! So don't be telling my silly little father about my plans! And the best part is? I recorded all of this! This will all be in the Internet for the entire world to see! I want you mutants to be famous, folks!" Pietro concluded.

"Really, Pietro? Really Really FUCKING REALLY!? After what you just put me and Lance through!?" Todd angrily asked.

"IT WAS JUST A PRANK, TOAD!" Pietro yelled, in the same tone as Jubilee's from last year . "Just be glad no one got seriously hurt, guys!"

"Can you just SHUT UP FOR ONCE!? Jean's DEAD!" Scott snapped.

What Scott had just said left Pietro absolutely horrified.

"...what?" Pietro whimpered.

"I'm sorry. Did I stutter? Let me say this one more time." Scott repeated himself as he, Lance, and Todd cornered Pietro. "JEAN IS FUCKING DEAD, PIETRO!"

"H-Hey stop! What are you talking about-!?" Pietro was interrupted when Lance made the ground shake, Todd slimed his face and shoes, and Scott knocked him out cold.

"Hmph. Thought he would be faster than that." Todd wryly commented.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE GROUNDS, 3:30 AM**

Scott, Lance, and Todd were outside the lodge forcefully escorting Pietro to a shed after tying him up.

"Guys! I DID NOT do anything!"

"Shut up!" Scott dismissed.

"Lance... bro, please...!"

"I ain't your bro!" Lance was just as pissed as Scott was.

"But we're the Brotherhood, remember!?" Pietro reminded Lance about the Brotherhood status.

"Yeah right. You think this game of yours is gonna bring us together, yo!? This is just the total opposite!" Todd exclaimed.

"Just like those staged accidents you made us do just for our 15 minutes!" Lance added.

"Where are you taking me!?" Pietro asked.

"Locking you up, _bro_." Scott sarcastically replied.

"What did I DO!?"

"You're a fucking murderer! Need I say more!?" Scott angrily replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I DID NOT kill your precious Jeannie!"

"Don't call her that!" Scott knocked Pietro to the ground.

"Tell me honestly, Pietro. Can you not see the consequences of your actions!?" Lance questioned.

"I'm telling you, Lance. I bring people together. I'm the healer, man. We're mutants, are we!?"

"Enough!" Scott said.

"Never in my life would I imagine the two of us working together against this common enemy, eh Summers?" Lance asked Scott.

"You can say that again, Alvers." Scott answered, thinking the same.

The three boys reached the shed where they shoved Pietro inside.

"I said I'm sorry, okay!? I'm so sorry for what happened with Jean there. And your precious Kitty!" Pietro kept apologizing.

"Listen. Can you really expect us to trust everything you did, after all that shit you had to PUT ME THROUGH!? Something's wrong with you, man!" Lance angrily asked.

"Can't we all just get along, for one GODDAMN second here!?"

"Not until YOU stop dicking around!" Todd said.

"Fine! Be bullies! Just how the X-Men always are! Or that Duncan creep!" Pietro snapped.

Lance groaned. "For the love of god, can you PLEASE just shut up!? YOU'RE the coward right now!"

"Really! Look what I made you do. I made you believe in my make-believe world and you all fell for it! I made you explore parts of yourself that you're afraid to visit!"

"No. All you did was trick us! Betray us! HURT us! You're basically Mystique all over again!" Scott yelled.

The boys proceeded to shove Pietro near a pole a tie him down.

"OW! Not so tight, okay!?" Pietro growled in pain.

"Now you know how we feel!" Todd said.

"Just give me some wiggle room, alright?" Pietro proceeded to wiggle around, disrupting Lance, Scott, and Todd.

"Everybody's so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid." Pietro started to mumble. "Especially Lance..."

"What did you say?" Lance demanded.

"Nothing, dummy!" Pietro said.

"Seriously. The hell's going on with you?"

""Oh Lance! Please don't let me die!" "Kitty, there's no way I'm letting you die!"" Pietro mocked Lance about the saw trap earlier.

"Seriously, just stop!"

Pietro also made mock kissing sound. "You know what that sound is? It's the sound of you never kissing your KITTY CAT! I thought you would rock her world, Lance! You' are a PUSSY to your Kitty!"

"I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Lance grabbed a wooden board and was about to beat his head off.

"Alvers! It's not worth it! Just don't listen to him." Scott and Todd stopped him.

"Hey Scotty." Pietro continued.

"What now!?" Scott groaned.

"I have... a problem, Scotty. I don't remember killing Jean."

"Yes you do! How else could you be at the lodge and in those mines at the same time?" He questioned Pietro.

"I swear I would remember, okay!? She's Ms. Perfect, am I right? You know, the good looks, her charm? She's so soft with that tight bod-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" Scott pointed the gun he still had from the Sanatorium right at Pietro to scare him.

Lance and Todd were also scared out of their minds when the former decided to do something about it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lance slammed Pietro in the head with the wooden board, knocking him out.

"DUDE! ALVERS! Chill out, man!" Scott yelled.

"What!? Somebody had to shut him up!" Lance defended.

"You didn't have to! I was just scaring him! I'm giving him a taste of his own medicine!"

"Okay!" Lance put his hands up.

"At the very least, he's quiet, am I right?" Todd spoke up.

"How about you and Toad go back to the lodge? I'll deal with Pietro here." Scott instructed.

"You sure about this-?" Lance was concerned.

"Just go!"

The two Brotherhood boys left the shed and went back to the lodge while Scott stayed behind to watch Pietro.

* * *

 **Yep. Pietro is the Psycho. And Jubilee survived! Now, what's gonna happen to Jubilee since Bobby's had the flare gun? And** **I can't help but add references to the original series. For example, the "stage accidents" Lance told Pietro was a reference to the episode "No Good Deed. There will be more references in the next few chapters**

 **Also, Plot Twist! Since Wanda and Tabitha, who were Beth and Hannah, respectively, switched fates with each other in this chapter, this means Tabitha had Beth's fate when she played the Hannah character earlier. See how this story will play out in the next chapters! And who could the stranger be?**

 **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)**


	10. Chapter 8: Hostility

**MINES, 3:59 AM _,_ _3 Hours Until Dawn_**

The mysterious person already spotted Jubilee hiding behind the wood planks. She screamed as he tried to grab her arm.

"Hey! Get off of me!" She yelled as she tried to break free from his grip.

The guy still did not budge and tried to silence her. "Shhh! Quiet!"

Before anyone else could react, both of them heard screeching noises, and then a monster started to approach the stranger.

"Here! Use this and get out of here!" He released Jubilee and threw a bag at her. Not looking back, she tumbled upon a ledge and fell down. The last thing she saw up there was a burst of flame. Jubilee landed hard on her back and the bag fell on her too.

"Owww... damn!" She moaned as she got up. She looked through the bag to see what was in there. It turns out the stranger gave her a bag of flares, and she grabbed one to use.

"Yes! Finally, some light!" She exclaimed as she went around the mines again.

After a few minutes, she came across a small gap between two rocks. Thinking that was the way out, Jubilee shimmied through it. However, a hand suddenly burst through the wooden boards, barely missing her.

"AGGH! WHOA SHIT!" Jubilee started sprinting fast, running from the creature. She avoided more of those hands coming her way, but accidentally missed one and caused a small scratch on her arm. She ran through more obstacles like a broken wooden bridge and a fork in the path. Right behind her was the creature the hand came from and it was very slim, but very tall and agile.

"Finally! An elevator!" Jubilee rushed to the elevator where she quickly pulled the lever to go to higher ground again. She threw off fireworks as she was going up to try distracting that creature.

"You made it, Jubes. Good girl. Just stay calm." Jubilee panted as the elevator was going up, trying to catch her breath after all that running.

She examined the scratch on her arm. "Damn! I better hope this isn't infectious!"

The elevator suddenly stopped, as it had reached the top already. Jubilee was back on snowy ground again and she ran out and the creature went after her again.

Thinking quickly, she pulled a nearby chain that made a bunch of rocks fall on it, and then used her powers on some barrels to try burning the monster down. She then came across a conveyor belt that she crawled over, and then lept off to ride another one. Afterwards she ran to a wooden building and then she looked back. The creature was still alive and was approaching her.

She had one other option...

"TAKE THIS!" Using her remaining energy, she pulled off a firework equal to a flare gun and fired it at the creature. Blinded by the flare, the creature fled, and Jubilee made it to the door.

"Ha...! Son of a bitch..." She wheezed as she collapsed. She stayed on the ground for a few seconds when she heard screeches the creature went to her again and she started running again, this time to the lodge.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE, 4:18 AM**

Jubilee was still running as her scream was heard from outside.

"What was that now!?" Scott asked while he was still in the shed. He rushed outside to investigate, leaving the still unconscious Pietro behind.

"LET ME IN! PLEASE! LET ME IN!" Jubilee banged on the front door as she arrived.

"Is that Jubilee?!" Kitty asked.

"Let her in, quick!" Lance instructed.

"Come on! Let's get her!" Rogue said.

"Quick quick quick!" Todd said.

The four let Jubilee in and right away, she shut the door.

"I thought I wouldn't make it!" Jubilee panted as Rogue, Kitty, and Todd escorted her to the living room.

"What happened out there?" Rogue questioned.

"There was something-"

"Where's Bobby?" Kitty asked.

"Did you guys split up or something, yo?"

"It was a monster-!" Jubilee answered.

"Wait. What?" Lance was confused. "Jubes. What do you mean there's a monster?"

"I'm trying to tell you! There was something out there, right in the woods!"

"What was it?" Kitty and Rogue said in unison.

"Relax. This was all Pietro's fault-" Todd assured Jubilee.

"No! You don't understand! This was all so real! Not the work of that madman or anything!"

"Huh?" The four were confused.

"And the worst part is? These creatures were real and they weren't human!" Jubilee followed.

"What? Tell us what happened!" Kitty was confused.

Jubilee cleared her throat. "Bobby and I... after we told you that we were getting help... the cable car was ransacked and then we went to this radio tower to contact the Institute-"

"Hey, I didn't know that was possible." Rogue commented.

"...And then we tried calling McCoy but the tower just fell! Right into these mines!"

"Mines? What mines?" Lance asked.

"There were these mine shafts all over the mountain. When that tower fell..., Bobby and I ended up down there."

"Wait, so where's Bobby?" Kitty asked.

"...I-I don't know, Kitty. After that... I haven't seen him since. Oh man, I hope he isn't dead...!" Jubilee teared up.

"That's terrible, man." Todd grew sympathy.

Jubilee held back her tears to continue her story. "Okay, a-and then... I was stuck there in those mines and I found- oh my god, you won't believe what I just saw..." She gulped.

"...I saw Tabitha's head..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious, Jubilee?" Rogue asked.

"YES! I am serious!" Jubilee snapped.

"This is just so fucked up!" Lance complained.

"I think Wanda and Tabitha fell down there... and then Tabitha died right away but... but not Wanda." Jubilee continued. "I- I mean, what if she was just down there, probably starving to death for weeks? And we- we were all right here looking for them? We had no idea!"

Scott burst in the living room to meet up with the group. "Jubilee! Oh thank goodness!"

"Scott! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Wait. Where's Bobby?"

"We're trying to figure that out." Kitty replied.

"Yeah. Apparently, there was this monster that was after her, and then-" Todd was interrupted by a banging door. "What was that?"

"Who could that be?" Scott asked.

"Bobby?" Jubilee thought.

"Pietro?"

"Jean?"

"That's not Jean." Scott told Kitty.

"...Wanna check it out?" Lance asked, and Scott nodded.

Scott and Lance approached the back door of the lodge where the banging came from.

"You sure about this?" Lance pondered.

"Just open the door, I got my weapon right here." Scott showed the pistol to Lance.

"Can't you just use those beams of yours?"

"No. I need something more lethal."

Lance scoffed. "Whoa! Never knew you were into firearms right there!"

"Just open the door, would ya!?" Scott exclaimed, where Lance insisted.

Right as Lance just opened the door, he was immediately knocked over. "Agh! Shit!"

"Hey! S-Stay back- Wait! Pyro?!" Scott recognized the stranger as Pyro, also known as John, one of Magneto's Acolytes. Scott froze at his sight, long enough for him to take Scott's gun anyway.

"Damnit!"

"Told ya, Summers!" Lance snickered behind his back.

"Alright. Just calm down, mates. All of you! Let me say what I have to say!" Pyro walked to the living room, where the girls, and Todd, were also surprised to see the fire-spewing mutant.

Everyone was confused seeing him of all mutants on the mountain.

Pyro wore his standard red and orange uniform, but the colors were slightly muted to blend in with the environment and his uniform were thicker to withstand the cold. Pyro still also had his mask around him to protect himself his his own flames.

"I get the long faces." Pyro stated. "I may be part of Mag's crew. You might recognize me as that crazy flamethrower guy, but let me tell you something. I don't think it's safe of you to be coming back to this mountain. At all. Especially after what happened last year." Pyro said as he dropped his bag at the fireplace.

"Wait. You were here last year? So you know about Wanda and Tabitha?" Todd spoke up.

"Yes." Pyro nodded. "My point is that you have no idea what you're dealing with. 'Cause this mountain don't belong to Magneto or his gang."

"It belongs to the Wendigo."

"The what?" Rogue was baffled.

"See. He is still crazy!" Lance dismissed what he said.

"Enough! Unless you would want to see these ugly asshats for yourselves and die trying!" Pyro shut him up. "I'm telling you. These Wendigos are bloody vicious. They've already killed one of my teammates before!"

"Who?" Rogue asked.

Sorrow crept into Pyro's face.

"Gambit."

Everyone stood in shock. Rogue was the most affected as she had feelings for him.

"Two years ago..." Pyro started explaining. "After Apocalypse happened, I was in Magneto's base in the mountains when we heard screeching. We went out to investigate and lo and behold, we were greeted by those things, and its leader- I think it was called the Makkapitew or something. And these fuckers can fight. They took out everyone in my team..." Pyro swallowed up the next words.

"...and they killed Gambit..." A tear fell from his eye as he struggled to say the words.

"I was their last hope... after Gambit was killed, the rest of us went our own ways. Colossus healed then he went to your side, Magneto spent time with his kids here, and Sabretooth just ran off somewhere. While I'm here, fighting off every Wendigo I could find in every mountain. Starting with this."

"So you know about what happened last year?" Scott repeated that question.

"Listen. I heard about last year, when I saw your friend Wanda and that Tabitha chick run off into the woods because of that prank, I believe. That Makkapitew was after their tails, too, and they had no idea what they were dealing with when they used their powers against it."

"But you didn't save them-!?" Lance slowly got angry.

"Oh I tried, alright! Until Wanda chose to let go off that cliff." Jubilee gasped when Pyro mentioned the cliff, as she and Bobby were just there hours ago.

"That blasted Makkapitew was responsible for their deaths, so I spent my entire year up in this mountain avenging them. Because I didn't want to make Magneto feel bad."

"That's horrible..." Kitty felt sorry for Pyro.

"Hold on. Does Magneto ever know that you've been here?" Todd asked.

"Magneto has no clue I've been following him. Ever since he's had his mind cleared and moved to this mountain, I've wanted to make sure that he doesn't go through this shit again, since that Makkapitew is making its home here."

Pyro decided to change the subject. "Anyways, you want to know lies in these mountains? A curse. When anyone resorts to cannibalism in these woods, they will be infected by the spirited of the Wendigos. Whether they eat anyone else or their own."

Scott just remembered his encounters from before: the moment Jean was taken, the deer being dragged by something, shooting at a figure in the mines, and the face that appeared in those binoculars.

"Wait. Those things you described... I think I've seen them before!" Scott was shaken. "When Jean and I were going to that guest cabin."

"You're gonna have to find someplace safe, mates. Try the basement if this place has any."

"Y-yeah. Sounds like a good idea." Lance shrugged. "But for how long, though?"

"Until dawn." Jubilee replied. "McCoy told me at the tower."

"That's long, though!" Todd complained.

"Not like we have any more options. Let's just stay there for now." Kitty told the group.

"Oh, and by the way, where is your other friend Quicksilver?" Pyro asked.

"Oh... we- Alvers, Tolansky, and I left him in the shed." Scott recalled.

"He will already be dead by then."

"No... that can't be right." Lance was in disbelief. "I was just with him minutes ago!"

"I'm warning ya, mate. Anything can happen in this mountain."

"I-I don't trust you, man. I'm getting Pietro back!"

"Lance, stop! You're not going out there alone!" Kitty protested.

"So you'll go with me, then?"

"That wasn't what I meant, Lance! I'm staying. What you're doing is basically suicide!"

"She's right, you know?" Pyro stated. "But I guess I'll be the one going with you."

"Yeah right." Lance scoffed.

"Everyone else. Get to the basement, and don't come back out until we do."

"Understood, Pyro!" Scott said.

Lance and Pyro walked to the side exit of the lodge.

"You're gonna need this, Avalanche." Pyro handed Lance a shotgun.

"Yes! I can't wait to show you my marksmanship skills!" Lance joked.

"I don't think you know how to use those things." Pyro didn't believe him.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know."

The two boys were about to exit when Kitty dropped by.

"Lance...? Just- just come back safe, alright?" Kitty said to Lance. The couple embraced for a few seconds and shared a passionate kiss before Lance went out the door.

"I'll see you soon." He felt the pain of having to leave Kitty to save Pietro. Kitty was the one to close the door.

* * *

 **PATH TO SHED, 4:30 AM**

"So you know about things now after not knowing anything about it prior?" He asked Pyro as they walked down the stairs.

"It just peaked my interest, that's all."

"Thanks to Magneto, huh?"

"Yeah. You can say that again."

"So, if I fire this gun at them, will it kill 'em?"

"No. But it will slow them down."

"That sucks." Lance was bummed.

"But, they don't like fire."

"Heh. Guess you're perfect for the job."

"Exactly. That's the only reason why Magneto's team barely survived our encounter. All because of me."

"Why? Is their skin like armor or something"

"Yep."

"What else do they do?"

"Wendigos are nocturnal. They're active at night, which explains why that Makkapitew was after Wanda and Tabitha."

"Any tips? Like are they zombies or something? I mean, can they still smell, or see properly?"

"Good question. They still smell, yes, but they can't, or won't, see you if you stand still. Their sight is based on movement in their field of vision."

"So if I just stand here, I'll basically be invisible?" Lance briefly stopped in his tracks to demonstrate.

"...Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Last question, do these things- or... Wendigos- still have some sort of humanity left in them?"

"From what I can tell, I think they do. It's just that they surrender these human rights the moment they want to eat each other. From there, they won't stop."

The two boys made it to the shed to find it empty.

"No no no no... we're too late! Pietro's gone!" Lance panicked.

Pyro shushed him. "Quiet! I forgot to tell you, they can't see well, but they have sharp hearing."

"But we just came here! I can't just leave Pietro behind!" Lance quietly protested.

"We have to go to the lodge. They got him already. What else can we do about it?" Pyro questioned.

Lance was speechlessat first, then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Let's get going! They might be here soon!"

Before that, Lance took the time to examine the shed again, this time noticing the dummy that Pietro used for his prank and the buzzsaw that was still covered infake blood.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you from the start." Lance grumbled.

He walked out of the shed only to be gestured by Pyro.

"Stop! Don't move." The two stayed motionless for what felt like minutes. When nothing happened, the two resumed walking.

Pyro heard screeching again. "Oh crap..."

The two were stopped by the Wendigo.

"HAHA!" Pyro cackled as he unleashed his flamethrower at the Wendigo, who quickly fled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lance shouted.

"GO! GO!" Pyro ordered Lance to stay away from the flames and stay close to him.

"WE'RE RIGHT OUT IN THE OPEN, MATE! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Another Wendigo appeared, and surrounded the two.

Pyro surrounded the entire area in flames. Believing them to be gone already. He extinguished the flames to find the place empty, scaring the two.

"Uhhh... Pyro? Where did it go?" Lance whimpered.

"...I've no clue-" The Wendigo suddenly lunged at Pyro, its long nails scratching right through his neck.

"PYRO!" Lance shouted as he saw his body fall to the ground, along with his head.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit..." Lance stood there shaking as the Wendigo approached him.

With quick thinking, he shot directly at it and made a run for it. He ducked under tree trunks as he heard the Wendigo again. He shot at it again before using his powers to topple over the trees and rocks to trap it. He made it to a ledge and jumped over it, but hurt his foot hard as it landed.

"Agh! Damn it!" He groaned in pain as he heard the Wendigo once again. "Shit...!"

He shot at the Wendigo the third time as he limped his way to the lodge.

Lance made it to the back door of the lodge to find Kitty waiting outside.

"Lance!" Kitty greeted him.

"Kitty!"

"Come here!" She grabbed Lance's hand and phased him back inside.

"Oh my god Lance! What happened out there!" Kitty worriedly asked.

"No time to explain! Just go to the basement!" Lance activated the blinds on the door to prevent the Wendigo from spotting them before he and Kitty phased to the basement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wendigo started dragging Pietro's unconscious body through the snow.

* * *

 **BASEMENT, 4:41 AM**

"Thank goodness, you guys!" Rogue was relieved as Scott escorted Lance and Kitty inside.

"Oh my god, Lance! What happened to you?" Jubilee grew concerned.

"You don't wanna know..." Lance said in an emotionless tone, hiding the trauma.

"What about Pyro, yo? Is he...?" Todd asked.

"No. H-he didn't make it..."

"Oh no..." Kitty was saddened.

"Jeez... Lance. What happened outside? I saw tons of flames and trees collapsing." Kitty asked.

"That t-thing... the... Wendigo... it tore Pyro apart... right in front of me..." Lance answered. "I tried using my powers, but... it- it didn't to any good..."

"That's just horrible!" Kitty grumbled.

"Alright. Let me just go around the basement real quick." Scott was about to survey the entire floor.

"Wait. Scott. What are you doing!?" Rogue asked him.

"Looking for another way out."

"You sure about this, Scott? Why don't we just stay here like what Pyro said? We're guaranteed to survive if we just stay right here, until dawn. That's what Jubilee said, right?"

"Um, yeah." Jubilee shrugged.

"Then what?" Scott defended. "What it's already dawn and we get torn apart by those things as soon as we get back up!? Forget it!"

"At least it's the rest of the X-Gang who will be picking us up and not other rescue forces!" Todd added.

"Yeah. I'm sure Logan, Ororo, and maybe Kurt can help us drive away those Wendigos!" Jubilee spoke up.

Kitty agreed with Jubilee.

"You can wait here. I'll leave for a moment." Scott ignored everyone's decisions and went towards the door. "You have each other, anyways."

"Summers... you're not thinking straight right now!" Lance spoke up. "I'm not letting you go through what I did right there!"

"Besides. There's no key for the cable car." Jubilee reminded Scott about the cable car.

"Maybe Pietro has it."

"You sure about that?" Todd asked.

"You know him. It's one of those dirty little tricks of his."

"Then what if that... thing got Pietro already?" Lance questioned Scott.

"...then we're outta luck." Scott concluded.

"Now what?" Rogue asked.

"Scott... I'm just saying. What if that Wendigo already took him down into the mines?"

"What are you saying?" Scott asked.

"I was just there. I saw some horrible stuff down there, and I think that's where it lives." Jubilee grabbed Pyro's bag and took out the stuff that was there.

"Hey. Is that a map?" Todd asked as he also pulled out a journal.

"Yeah. And some flares, too." Jubilee took out the other flares that were in Pyro's bag.

Jubilee also unfolded the map. "Jeez, what is this place?"

"I've been there." Scott approached Rogue, Jubilee, and Todd.

Scott explained. "When I was there, I saw news about this cave-in that happened in the 1950's and then I saw this news about these miners who were trapped in that cave-in and few barely survived, and-"

"There was a reporter who knew that the place had a sort of cover up and was banned from there. And there was a chair that had blood all over the place, like somebody was tortured or something. And those miners knew that the place was a trap but kept working there anyways." Rogue continued.

"How did you know about that, Rogue?" Jubilee curiously asked Rogue.

"It was Scott's memories, after he grabbed me accidentally." Rogue glanced at Scott, who was blushing a bit.

"Oh wait. I found something." Jubilee pointed out a tunnel from the lodge to the Sanatorium. "I think that's where that Wendigo lives."

"That's where I came from going back here." Scott replied.

"Crap! I forgot something!" Scott remembered his plan from earlier. "I should be looking for Pietro now. Just stay here, okay? Nobody leaves this room." He instructed the group.

"Wait. Scott-" Rogue reached out to him but it was too late, he left already. "Damn it!"

"So... it's just us, am I right." Todd asked, to everyone's agreement.

* * *

 **BASEMENT, 4:49 AM**

Kitty glanced around the room to check on everyone and went to look at Pyro's things. She picked up something that hadn't been checked on by Scott and Jubilee earlier.

"...Did anyone read this yet?" She found Pyro's journal.

"Oh... I didn't notice that." Rogue and Jubilee said in unison.

Kitty moved to a nearby desk to read the contents of journal.

"Okayyy... guess Pyro still has his crazy... then again..." Kitty commented when he read about Wendigos growing out of cannibalism.

"This makes me feel bad for Pyro now..." She commented again when she read about Pyro's entire encounter with the Wendigos two years ago, along with the Acolytes.

She flipped to the next page that showed the combat methods of the Wendigos. It wrote the same things Pyro told Lance earlier going to the shed. "Guess he's the best hope to fight against these Wendigos."

"And it says here that... when Wendigos hunt humans, then they know how to perfectly mimic their prey." Kitty paraphrased from the book about the Wendigos' unique ability.

"Looks like Mystique has some competition." Todd semi-joked.

"Oh no... so their spirits are immortal then..." She read the entry that talked about Wendigo spirits being released if they eventually die.

She turned to the next page which explained the Wendigo bites.

"So they're not infectious... at all..." Kitty commented again. She went to Rogue.

"Rogue? I want you to see this." She showed the journal Rogue.

After skimming through the pages, Rogue gasped. "Scott... We need to tell Scott about this! Now! Let's go!"

"Wait! Didn't Summers tell us to stay here!?" Lance stopped Rogue.

"I know, but Scott's endangering himself out there. He left before we even found this in Pyro's bag. He should have known sooner!"

"Your point is?" Jubilee asked.

"There's no time! We really have to find Scott now! He has no idea what he's dealing with out there! Come on!"

Rogue left the room first, followed by Jubilee, and Kitty and Todd supported Lance as he still limped around.

* * *

 **A/N: I must say. This chapter's actually fun to write, especially with how I wanted the X-Men: Evo characters to say the Until Dawn characters' lines in this chapter.**

 **And yes, Pyro takes the role of the Stranger in this story. I mean, they're both flamethrower users so it's inevitable that I use Pyro just for this role :D. Speaking of Pyro, I really wanted to give him a little backstory to add more character to him, and I was supposed to add the entire flashback of the events Pyro described here, but it felt too long so I decided to post it on an extra chapter.**

 **Find out what happens next!** **Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)**


	11. Chapter 9: Distress

**SANATORIUM, 5:03 AM, _2 Hours Until Dawn_**

"Okay..."

Scott returned to the Sanatorium, through a door he found in one of the tunnels. He locked it to prevent intruders, or Wendigos, or maybe Kitty, from bursting through and attacking him. He retraced his steps to find his way back to the main Chapel.

"Holy hell... it wasn't like this before!" The Chapel was in a much worse condition than it originally was, now that Pyro was gone. "Wait... where are the wolves?" Scott also noticed that Pyro's companions disappeared as well.

He went upstairs, then jumped down again to reach another room.

"Great. Now I just need a pitchfork, a mob, and some company." He semi-joked as he picked up a torch and lit it up. He also picked up a flashlight, a shotgun, and some ammo. "Just in case my aim is crap in this brightness."

He went back to the main Chapel and went out through its opposite exit. When he went outside, he spotted a small graveyard lying outside. It had a few names on the crosses:

Adam White (1/7/1904 - 2/24/1952)

Evelyn Daniels (11/16/1931 - 2/24/1952)

Charles Miller (7/19-1926 - 2/24 1952)

"My god... don't tell me those things... killed all of them." Scott thought.

He went back inside to find another exit. He came across another locked door that he just blasted the lock at. Once he entered the room, he found himself with the very familiar wolf.

"Hey, buddy!" Scott approached the wolf. "Nice to see you again, huh?" He stroked the wolf's head. "I was hoping I'd run into you again." Scott smiled at him.

"Now. Since we're together again, how about I do little favor? Could you help me around this place?" The wolf nodded. "Great! I know we just met, but I think I'm starting to count on you."

The wolf guided him around the Sanatorium going to the psychiatric ward. Once Scott entered the wolf suddenly started barking at something.

"Easy! Easy, pal! What's wrong?" Scott looked around. "Nothing, I presume."

The wolf went ahead of him while he surveyed the area. Scott followed, going through a gap in a sliding door to meet up with the wolf. They then went downstairs to find fresh, decomposing remains of another wolf hanging on a door. It was cut right open, with its insides out, and its head nearly cut off. "Gross... I guess that's your other buddy, huh Wolfie?" Scott said in disgust, as he felt bad for the wolves.

"Doesn't look like the flies Toad would want to eat, for sure." Scott commented as he saw the flies surrounding the wolf.

Scott went to the left of the wolf to find scratches on a steel door, and when he was inside, he saw writings on a wall that said _"LET US OUT. WE ARE FREEZING! **STARVING! PLEASE STOP TESTING ON US!**_ **"** and went to the other direction to traverse the new building and meet with the wolf. He came across a room containing a film reel, and curious, he turned it on.

The video displayed a patient, restrained to a chair like what Scott saw hours ago, undergoing a very painful transformation into a Wendigo. Then it suddenly attacked the nurse who was treating him earlier and then directly attacked the camera and the people behind it, endng the film.

"So that's what the restraining chair was for..." Scott pieced one clue together. "Along with the writing on the wall..."

He moved to another side of the room where he found a bizarre case study of one unfortunate patient who was being documented in his transformation into a creature, the Wendigo.

"This is just fucking sick..." Scott commented again. "I think everything's starting to make sense now." Scott then pieced the rest of the clues together, starting with the ones he found in the main Sanatorium.

He left the room to meet up with Wolfie again and traversed through more areas of the ward. The two stopped at a large room where Wolfie barked at something again and Scott got freaked by a can that fell from a nearby container. He saw that it was a rat making the noise. The he looked right and met with a Wendigo.

"AAGH!" Scott quickly blasted it away with his eyes. "How does THAT feel!?"

Scott and his wolf ran away, to the upstairs area with the Wendigo recovering quickly and immediately chased after them. Once upstairs, he quickly ran to a room on the left and very quickly barricaded the door.

"No no nonono NO!" The flame on Scott's torch died, leaving him in the dark. "What am I supposed to do now!?"

The Wendigo popped out again at the gap in the door and tried to grab Scott again. Scott blasted at it again to knock it down, then fled to the other room with Wolfie.

"Okay... just... be quiet... don't worry Wolfie..." Scott whispered as he ducked behind a counter. Another Wendigo was in the room, alerting Scott due to the screeching.

Scott remained still in order to not be seen, and caught a bottle about to fall off the desk to prevent any sounds. He and Wolfie very quickly and quietly moved to the next room.

Scott and Wolfie slowly traversed the next room, which was full of jail cells. Scott mistakenly got too close to one cell door and barely got grabbed by one Wendigo. Scott blasted at it again before making a run for it while Wolfie ran ahead again.

"When is this gonna stop...!?" Scott exasperatedly said.

He dodged more Wendigos along the way, blasting them everywhere, and causing more destruction to the place.

"Hell yes!" He reached the end of the hallway of the Restraining Area, but was stopped when Wolfie barked at something behind him.

"HELL NO!" Scott looked behind and spotted three more Wendigos approaching him. Thinking fast, he knocked a barrel over, kicked it towards the Wendigos and shot at it. The explosion killed the Wendigos nearby, releasing their spirits, but caused minor burns on Scott as he and Wolfie got knocked away into the the next room.

"Holy shit... holy shit..." He muttered as he regained consciousness. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him and Wolfie and went to the next room at the Psychiatric Ward.

"What a crazy journey, am I right?" He jokingly asked Wolfie as they traversed through the rooms.

The Wendigo suddenly appeared behind Scott and Wolfie again. "Not again!" He blasted at a door in front of him, then quickly shut it and barricaded it. He found a hole on the ground and dropped down.

"Hey buddy! It's okay... come down with me." He saw the wolf still up there looking at him. "You really don't want to? Okay then..." Wolfie walked away. "Hope we meet again soon..."

Scott moved on. "What a bummer..."

Scott found himself in another room, which was the exit to the Psychiatric Ward, filled with barrels. He rushed to the door and was about to push it open, but more Wendigos arrived.

"Shit!" He grunted.

He blasted at one of the barrels, which caused a chain reaction when all the other barrels exploded and blew up the room. Scott got knocked away again, burning himself and parts of his clothes. He ran away, thinking that the Wendigos there died. Unknown to him, though, one of the Wendigos was still alive, and its fiery hand reached out from the wreckage...

* * *

Deep within the mines, Jean woke up at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

"Nngh... my... head..." She sat up and massaged her temples.

The redhead was still in her yellow turtleneck top and jeans, but she was covered in blood, scars, scrapes, and bruises all over, including her clothes. She had been unconscious for most of the time when she fell, and was asleep for another time.

"...Oh my God..." She whispered as she got up. "...where am I...?"

 _'Scott... where are you...? Is... anyone there...?'_ Using whatever energy she had left, she tried to telekinetically reach out to the others, but could not find anyone.

Just then, she heard a screech behind her.

"Shit...!"

* * *

 **TUNNEL TO SANATORIUM, 5:17 AM**

"Guys! Hurry up!" Rogue gestured to Jubilee, Todd, Kitty, and Lance to hurry as they walked through the tunnels to the Sanatorium to find Scott.

"Hey. Uhh... can I just... rest for a minute...? I don't think I can keep up with you guys..." Lance stopped at his tracks.

"Lance, come on..." Kitty pleaded.

"Kitty. My foot is _killing_ me! The more I walk, the worse it's gonna get!" Lance snapped. "Just... go on without me...!"

"Please... Lance... Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Kitty started becoming very worried.

"I'm fine. You gotta warn Summers, okay? I'll catch up with you guys later." Lance proceeded to sit on the ground, with his sprained foot outstretched.

"Okay..." Kitty said in a defeated tone. "...I see you later..." She didn't want to leave Lance behind and make him a target for those Wendigos, but she had no choice but to do it anyway.

The four reached the end of the tunnel and made it to the door.

"Damn it, Scott!" Rogue tried opening the door, only to find it locked. "Kitty. Could you phase in there and scout the area?"

"Sure." Kitty proceeded to phase through the other room, and investigate the area. Roughly two minutes had passed when Kitty returned to the group.

"I couldn't find Scott. I looked everywhere! It seemed really trashed in there, though." Kitty told the group.

"Guess we ain't passing there, then?" Todd spoke up.

"So where now?" Lance asked.

Jubilee spotted a manhole leading to the sewers and into the mines. "...What about this?"

The rest went up to Jubilee.

"Think it will work?" Kitty asked.

"Not like we have any more options here." Rogue shrugged.

Jubilee found a pipe and she and Rogue helped lift the cover up and put it aside.

"Okay... this is all sorts of creepy." Todd commented when he looked down.

"This is, like, the last place I would want to be in right now." Kitty said.

"So who's going first?" Rogue asked.

"How about you?" Jubilee told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You got a piece of Scott's' mind. Maybe you know the place as well?" Jubilee insisted.

The goth went down first, followed by Todd and Jubilee.

Kitty was the last to go down. "Hey. I'll just make some marks so Lance can find us. Just in case."

"Just make it quick, Kitty. We don't have much time!" Rogue insisted.

"Okay!" Kitty made an arrow out of stones that pointed to the manhole then climbed down to the mines.

Kitty was now left alone. "Gee. Thanks, guys..." She sarcastically remarked.

She walked through the mines to meet up with Rogue. Then she stopped at a fork in the path when she heard someone screaming, and it sounded like...

"...Jean?" Kitty shivered.

"Jean? Is that you?" She called out again.

The voice that resembled Jean's came out. "Kitty? Help me!"

"...I'm coming, Jean. J-just hold on!" Kity jumped down a ledge to investigate the voice.

She walked through the mines to find a banging trapdoor. "Wait..." She immediately became suspicious.

She flashed back to what she just read earlier in Pyro's journal. "Wendigos can perfectly mimic their prey..." She thought out loud.

Curious to know what was actually lying in that trapdoor, she phased through the door to find nothing but barrels and wood.

"I knew it... " Kitty's suspicious were true.

Then, Kitty heard screeching right behind her.

"...crap...!" Realizing that it was a Wendigo, she phased back to the upper area of the mines, not looking back, and finally met up with Rogue, Jubilee, and Todd.

"Oh am so I glad to see you!" Kitty was relieved to see the two.

"What happened back there!?" Jubilee asked her friend. She noticed her acting pale, panicking a bit, and her face was frozen in fear.

"I- I saw- No! I _felt_ it!" The brunette girl stammered.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"N-no time to ask! Let's just find Scott!" She dismissed Rogue's question.

The four then reached a dead end. The thing is, there's no way going up.

"Where's the ladder, yo?" Todd asked.

"I don't think there is any..." Jubilee wasn't able to find it. "Look how trashed this place is as well."

"I'm going." Rogue volunteered. "I can climb up there."

"You're sure about that?" Todd was concerned.

"Yeah. I've actually done rock climbing before, so I think I can handle this."

"You want me to just, like, phase you up there?" Kitty asked again.

"No. It's fine." Rogue insisted, but then she had an idea. "On second thought..." She removed her glove.

"Kitty. Can I just touch you for a second?"

"Why!?"

"So I can borrow your powers for a while, and the information from Pyro's journal."

"Um, sure. Just don't knock me out, okay?"

Rogue nodded then placed her finger on Kitty's forehead for a few seconds. Kitty nearly fainted but recovered quickly.

"Okay. You guys get back to the lodge. I'll find Scott alone." Rogue approached the rock wall.

"Good luck, Rogue!" Jubilee said before she left.

* * *

 **TUNNEL TO SANATORIUM, 5:27 AM**

"Guys...? Toad...? Kitty...?" Lance already approached the manhole and started to climb down.

He made his way to the mines and as he was walking towards the fork in the path, he heard screeching, just like what Kitty heard earlier.

"...Who's there?" He wondered. "Hello...!?" He expected a reply, but nothing came out.

Then it hit him.

"Right. _"Wendigos can mimic their prey."_ How did I forget!?" Lance felt stumped at himself and went the other path.

As Lance was about to catch up with the group, they already met up with him back at the mines.

"Hey!" Lance was confused at their sight.

"Lance!" Kitty, Todd, and Jubilee exclaimed.

"Why are you going back? I thought you were gonna look for Summers!" Lance wondered.

"Yeah, about that..." Todd was about to explain.

"Hang on. Where's Rogue?" Lance noticed that the goth was absent with them.

"She went ahead and told us to go back to the lodge." Kitty explained.

"Great! Another split-up _again_!?" Lance groaned in annoyance. "Seriously. Rogue's gonna get herself killed with that decision!"

"I'm sure she can survive down there. She borrowed my powers a little bit."

Lance shrugged "I don't know, guys. Even with our powers, I don't think it can help fight off those Wendigos... now that our main offense is gone. I'm starting to doubt even the lodge is safe."

"Lance. Relax. I know we can pull through this, but we have to move on, okay?" Jubilee said.

The four resumed walking down the mines and back to the lodge.

* * *

Also in another part of the mines was Pietro who fell deep down there...

* * *

 **MINES, 5:33 AM**

Rogue started climbing the rock wall. A few years of experience worked out well for her as she was able to make it to the top, albeit with a few struggles due to the slippery rocks, but she made it safely through Kitty's powers.

"Now, for the next step: try to find Scott." Rogue noted to herself.

After she went up a set of stairs, the ground suddenly started to shake, causing a few rocks to break the stairs that Rogue just passed. "Hey! What the-!"

"I don't think it's Lance this time." Rogue half-jokingly assumed.

She found herself again between two paths, and when she went left, more rocks fell, breaking more of the path, but Rogue jumped (and slightly phased) through the gap with prevent any injuries.

Rogue regained her balance as she continued to walk through the path. Then a brief shriek came from nowhere. "What was that!?"

"I think I need this..." The goth also picked up a steel pipe lying on the ground.

Rogue approached a metal door and as she went to it, the door suddenly burst open to reveal Scott being pursued by a burning Wendigo.

"HEY! STAY BACK!" Scott yelled as the Wendgo knocked him to the ground, and his ruby shades fell off. He had no choice but to blast the Wendigo away.

"Scott!" The brunette boy got her attention when Rogue picked up his glasses.

"Rogue!" They briefly hugged before Rogue spotted the Wendigo come at them again.

"Look out!" Rogue smacked the Wendigo's head right off its body. It finally died before its spirit exited its body and flew past Rogue and Scott somewhere.

"Jeez. You look worse than ever!" Rogue pointed out Scott's appearance. Parts of his clothes had scratch marks, and his face and most of his body was almost covered in burns due to the explosions.

"At least, I'm alright!" Scott panted.

"Define 'alright.'" Rogue joked.

"Let's just say I'm alive, for a start. Except for occasional ringing in my ears." Scott rephrased. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"You know. I saw you a minute ago being attacked by that burning Wendigo. I was supposed to warn you about them. Kitty and I read Pyro's journal about them right after you left."

"Well, I found answers of my own right in that Sanatorium before I- before I blew it up..."

Rogue felt sympathetic for Scott. "Well that means we have two different views of the whole Wendigo teams to tell to the profs."

"Now. Let's find a way down to where this fucker lives." Scott and Rogue left the door.

* * *

 **Just one more chapter before the main story ends! But that doesn't mean this story will be over. I'm actually planning on adding some extra scenes in the next chapter so there can be more depth to the "X Men: Evolution-ized" story and characters lol.**

 **Anyway, stay tuned! Please review, rate, favorite, and follow! :D**


	12. Chapter 10: Resolution

**MINES, 6:08 AM , _1 Hour Until Dawn_**

Pietro woke up on the cavern floor to the sound of voices. Voices that kept calling out his name. "Pietro... Pietro... Pietro..." The voices kept whispering to him.

"...Wanda?" Pietro recognized only _one_ of the many voices he heard.

"Wanda! Where are you!?" He looked around him for a way out. "How did I end up here!?"

He sped his way through the mines, hoping to find a way out. It took longer for him than he thought, but he had no luck. All that was left was him stumbling through the mines before he came back to where he was before.

"No... no way out... what can I do... I'm lost... help me... please help me..." He mumbled as he collapsed to the ground, and curling himself into a fetal position.

"Pietro... Pietro... Pietro... Pietro..." The voices appeared again.

"Stop...!" Pietro begged for the voices to disappear. "Stop...! Please! Go away!"

He bolted back up to cover his ears. "No! I'm not hearing anything!"

Pietro started to hear giggling, coming from Wanda and Tabitha.

"Shut up! Just shut up already!" Pietro begged as the giggling became louder.

"Pietro...!" Wanda's voice echoed.

"Hey speedy!" Tabitha's voice followed.

"No! You're dead!"

"Come play with us, Speedy." Tabitha's voice echoed.

"We miss you, Pietro." Wanda said.

"Join us."

"So we'll be together forever..."

"and ever..."

"and EVER!" Pietro felt Wanda's powers strike him in the chest when she said those words.

"SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T REAL!" Pietro yelled. "ALL OF YOU!"

"You think this game of yours is gonna bring us together, yo!? This is just the total opposite!" Todd's voice echoed.

"You're a fucking murderer! Need I say more!?" Scott's voice then came out.

"Tell me honestly, Pietro. Can you not see the consequences of your actions!?" Lance's voice followed.

"Pietro you sick FUCK!" Kitty's voice came out, something Pietro hadn't heard her say.

"How dare you, Pietro!?" Rogue's voice added.

"Time has run out for our special Pietro..." The Psycho's cackle echoed through his head.

"NO STOP!" Pietro suffered from a breakdown. "Please... okay... I trust... I trust you..." He started to calm down and attempt to walk through the mines again.

Just a few steps in, a figure of Tabitha suddenly appeared.

"Hey speedy." She called out to him again. She had a very zombified appearance, as her skin had been extremely pale, and was on the process of decaying, and she was still wearing the same clothes she wore when she disappeared.

"Wands and I had been alone up here."

"No no... not again..." Pietro mumbled.

"All alone. Right at these damn mines." A figure of Wanda appeared beside Tabitha. Her appearance was just lke Tabitha's. "Don't worry. You're with us now. Like a family."

"G-get away! You're not real!" The speedster then yelled out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US, PIETRO!?" Wanda snapped. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US TO DIE!?"

"I- I didn't mean to... I didn't want you to die..."

"SHUT UP!" She suddenly sounded demonic when she said those words.

Pietro walked through another part of the mines and screamed in terror as he saw part of the walls as pig skin being cut through by a knife, and a pig's head burst through. He quickly punched it away, causing the head to fall to the ground. Then, the figures of Wanda and Tabitha burst through the head, this time soaked in the pig's blood.

"No! You can't be real! Please! I- I don't take orders from you...!" Pietro reacted in disgust.

"Pietro..." Wanda proceeded to tear off her face, leaving behind her skull. "Is this what you wanted?"

"NOO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" Pietro was on the verge of tears.

"Why did you leave us down here, Pietro!?" Wanda and Tabitha walked over to Pietro. "WHY!?"

The very last thing Pietro saw was Tabitha's face bursting open to reveal a Wendigo head.

"PIETRO...!" It screeched out.

* * *

 **MINES, 6:00 AM**

Rogue and Scott continued exploring the mines.

"I never expected those things to be fuglier in person." Rogue stated.

Scott chuckled. "You can say that again. But let me just say. Something's just... off about that Wendigo."

"What are you talking about?"

"That Wendigo you just saw me fight minutes ago? It had a scar. Before that, I looked through old pictures of these miners and one of them had that same scar." Scott explained. "And I read a file about that guy with the scar transforming into a Wendigo. It was a brutal, _brutal_ , documentation to say the least."

"Yeeks." Rogue reacted.

"And that miner, was one of those who got trapped in the cave-in back in the 50's." Scott added.

"So what? That thing's, like, 80 years old, I believe?" Rogue questioned.

"Definitely think so." Scott said. "Then those things cleaned the place out. Killed a lot of people, and trashed the Sanatorium before it came what it was now."

"'They'? You mean there's more of them?" Rogue wondered.

"Yep."

"How many?"

Scott cleared his throat. "Too many."

"Oh Jesus."

They continued to walk around until they came across a grave.

"Scott? Is that... what I think it is?"

"I better hope not..."

When the two took a closer look at it, they not only spotted remains lying on the ground, but also some gold accessories as well that belonged to a familiar friend.

"Wait. This is Tabitha's other bracelet!" Rogue picked up the bracelet. "She was buried in here!"

"Yeah, but didn't Jubilee say that she found a cross and her head somewhere else...?"

"Question is... who dug her up?"

To look for answers, Rogue and Scott came across a lake and proceeded to wade across it.

"Jesus. This is cold!" The goth exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can't feel my legs!" Scott complained.

The water started to get deeper and deeper. "Oh boy. If there are sharks at the bottom..."

"Nah. There won't be." Scott assured.

"What if these Wendigos know how to swim?" Rogue was worried.

"I'm sure there aren't any right here."

Then, there was a split in the path, that Rogue chose to go left first. Mike followed shortly after.

From the left side, Rogue spotted an open journal, written in Wanda's handwriting. It wrote:

 ** _Day 1_**

 _I just witnessed my friend die. The fall killed her. I saw the color completely drain from her face. God it was horrifying!_

 _Now I'm alone up here, with no way out. My leg is broken and I can't move much._

 _I hope someone can find us..._

 ** _Day 5_**

 _I'm getting HUNGRIER by the second. I could feel my stomach twisting itselfaround._

 _It's so cold down here. Even with my jacket and sweater, I'm still shivering... I hope Tabitha's still looking out for me..._

 ** _Day 16_**

 _Still no way out. My powers aren't helping at all. I don't think I can survive much longer..._

 _Father, Pietro, please look out for me._

 _I hope you don't forget about me..._

 _I'm all alone here..._

 _No one's been here lately..._

 ** _Day 30_**

 _Tabitha. I'm so sorry. I have no choice. I'm DYING._

 _This is the only way I can survive anymore. To anyone who sees this, I'm sorry. I'm so SO SORRY. I had no choice... I had to..._

 _Tabitha... please forgive me..._

 ** _Day 34_**

 _My hands are unclean._

 _My nails feel PUSHED OUT._

 _I am not HUNGRY anymore. I DON'T FEEL COLD ANYMORE._

 _I AM GETTING STRONGER!_

 _ **The very next page had been entirely crossed out. But there were still a few words faintly written on the page, such as "Wanda," "Tabitha," and "HUNGRY"**_

The other pages weren't found. Rogue and Scott gasped in horror.

"Oh my God..." Rogue whispered.

"What? What does this mean...?" Scott asked.

"Everything makes sense now!" Rogue realized the truth. "It was Wanda who dug up Tabitha!"

"So what? Tabitha died in the fall?"

"Yes. Then Wanda buried her."

"Oh Jesus." Scott grumbled.

"Jubilee was right. Wanda did become stuck down here, starving to death for weeks!" Rogue repeated what Jubilee told them.

"So how does this explain everything?"

"Scott. Hear me out." Rogue stated. "Wanda was hungry. She was desperate! Just what if...

...what if she ate her, Scott?"

"N-no! I- I can't believe all this!" Scott didn't believe her.

"We have to find Pietro now! And tell him everything!" Rogue dragged Scott.

"Okay!"

The two went back in the water to explore the other side of the area. They reached a locked metal door. "I wonder what this leads to." Scott thought.

Scott got his and Rogue's wishes when he tried to unlock it, and the door burst open, causing a wave of water to splash out the room, knocking the two away.

"Oh my-" Rogue pointed at a decomposing head that also flew out. "Don't tell me-"

"Holy shit..." Scott gasped when saw the head. "That looks like Pyro!"

"Aw gross!" Rogue complained.

"Come on. Let's get inside!" Scott ushered her inside the room. They were unaware that a Wendigo was watching them the whole time, from the water they jusr crossed.

When they entered the room, the two mutants found a big discovery.

"Did you see that?" Scott glanced at the hanging body above them.

"Oh Pyro..." Rogue was saddened but grossed out at the lack of his head.

"I really thought he was going to help us... I mean, he was our enemy at first, but hearing him try to avenge for Wanda's and Tabitha's deaths makes you feel bad for him."

"Yeah..."

"...and I feel just as sick as you are seeing him like that." Scott changed the topic.

"Oh shut up!" Rogue shushed Scott. "I'm serious. It's just one body but it's making me throw up!"

"Just be glad it's not the others." Scott then saw something through a gap on the woodboards. "Hey Rogue. Look here!"

Rogue followed him and also peeked through the boards to find Pietro.

"No... no no no... I don't take orders from you..." He was heard from the other room.

Rogue and Scott rushed out a door to approac Pietro.

"Please... I don't take orders from you..." Pietro continued mumbling.

"Yo Pietro." Scott tried to call out to him.

"You can't tell me what to do..." Pietro continued again.

"Pietro. Relax! It's just us." Rogue said.

"Okay... okay... I trust you..." Pietro started to calm down.

"I trust you..."

* * *

 **6:13 AM**

"Scott. What's wrong with him?"

"Looks like he's hallucinating or something." Scott gave him a light slap in the face to give him some senses. "Pietro! Easy, man!"

"Hey! Summers! Rogue! What are you doing here?" Pietro said as he returned to normal, while rubbing his cheek in the process. "You d-didn't have to hit me so hard, man."

"You were tripping out there. And it was just a little tap in the cheek!"

"Pietro. There's something we have to tell you. Wanda and Tabitha- Wanda was stuck here for- I don't know. Weeks? A month? I can't remember. Tabitha died in the fall, and then Wanda dug her up-" Rogue explained to Pietro.

"Rogue! Let's explain everything later." Scott interrupted her.

"Alright! Alright!" Rogue had her hands up.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here, please?"

"Okay. Pietro. Do you have the key for the cable car?" Rogue asked.

"Uhh... y- yeah. Sure." Pietro handed the key to her from one of his pockets.

"So. Have you tried finding a way out?"

"No... no... I'm lost... I ran everywhere..." Pietro whimpered. "Help me..."

Rogue spotted a light opening from the rock wall. "There. That can be our way out."

"I don't think Pietro can make it up there, considering his current state." Scott remarked.

"Fine. I'll be the one then."

"You can climb?"

"Yeah. And I borrowed Kitty's powers, but it was only short so I can't fully rely on it."

"Sure thing. I'll bring Maximoff back to where we came from."

"Be careful, Scott." Rogue started to climb the wall.

"You too, Rogue." Scott left with Pietro.

They headed back to the room Scott and Rogue previously passed by.

"Y-you didn't have to hit me so much, man." Pietro stopped to talk to Scott.

"I know. I'm sorry that Alvers, Tolansky, and I got a bit too hard on you. I... I really thought you killed Jean." Scott apologized. "I was wrong."

"W-would Lance and Toad ever forgive me...?"

"I'm sure they will... once we all know the truth." Scott said. "When Alvers returned to the shed to check on you, even if he hit you in the face, he really was worried when he couldn't find you there."

"Well. He'll be up for a surprise."

They continued walking when they entered the room that had Pyro's headless body hanging around.

"P-Pyro?" Pietro reacted in horror.

"Yes. It's Pyro. He died trying to fight off those Wendigos."

"Wendigos?" Pietro was confused with the word.

"Oh, right. Guess you've been missing out a lot." Scott forgot that Pietro didn't know about the Wendigos yet. "We'll explain everything when we're back at the lodge."

The two exited the room and back to the water. Scott went ahead with Pietro behind him.

"Just move slowly and quietly. They might be here any second." Scott instructed him.

"SHI-!" In the middle of the lake, Scott was suddenly dragged into the water. Pietro silently screamed at the sight.

After a few seconds, Pietro took one more step, and the Wendigo suddenly popped out of the water.

"AAHH! You're not real! NO you're not!" Pietro shouted at the Wendigo.

Right as it got closer, Pietro noticed an ankh tattoo on its right arm.

"WANDA!?" He realized that the Wendigo was his own sister.

As soon as Wendigo Wanda heard her name, she recognized her brother as well.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

 _The Wendigo that had stalked and attacked everyone since the start of the night was in fact Wanda. She had a tall appearance that was overlooked by all of the other mutants, towering over the other Wendigos when she appeared alongside them._

* * *

She began to drag him away, somewhere...

"NOOO! NOOOOO!" Pietro screamed out as he was being dragged.

Unknown to him, Scott hid behind a rock, alive, and heard everything. His neck began twitching wildly.

* * *

 **PATH TO BASEMENT, 6:17 AM**

Lance, Kitty, Todd, and Jubilee were walking back to the safe room as instructed by Rogue.

"I can't believe Rogue, you guys!" Kitty complained. "First she tells us we have to look for Scott and then she just ditches us? Like, what a great idea!"

"Kitty. Chill out! Obviously we had no idea what we're facing, and-" Jubilee tried to calm her down.

Kitty interrupted. "Why can't we all just stay together, you know? I mean, we're capable of fighting off those things, right?"

"Yeah... well, it's better that we're all in the lodge than dying out there, man. We need someone to find us." Todd responded. "It's the safe spot, for all we know."

"You know. I'm starting to doubt if the lodge is even a 'safe spot' at all." Lance placed air quotes on the words. "What if, just _what if_ , these Wendigos crawled their way up here?" He hypothesized.

"Like when can that ever happen?" Todd asked.

"Like, _never_." Kitty snapped. "Don't even ask for it!"

The four made it back to the safe room.

"I hope Rogue and Scott make it out alive." Kitty said as she laid on a desk.

"And Pietro." Todd added. Lance nodded in agreement.

"And Bobby." Jubilee also added.

"Jean?" Lance spoke up.

"I doubt it. Didn't Summers say that she's dead?" Todd replied.

"Well it might be possible that she could survive, but chances are slim, if Summers finds her deep within those mines in time." Lance explained.

The four just sat around in the room, looking for something to do. Lance sat with Kitty on the desk and huddled together, Todd pounced around, and Jubilee read a few books and played with the computers that had been left on the whole time.

"Jeez. What a psycho." Jubilee commented, finally learning the truth about earlier.

"I know, right?" Lance agreed.

Jubilee checked the time on her watch which read 6:30. "You know. It's only a couple more minutes until dawn. Can't we just wait it out upstairs instead? There's practically nothing to do here."

"Me too. I'm getting kinda bored in here, yo." Todd agreed. "I'm coming with Jubes."

"Just as long as daylight's up already, then I'm sure we'll all be safe." Jubilee assured. She also carried Pyro's bag containing his important items with her as evidence of the Wendigo encounter.

Lance and Kitty got up to follow Jubilee and Todd, but as they were about to leave the basement, they heard faint screeching.

"...Guys? ...did you close the manhole properly?" Jubilee whispered. Kitty nodded. insisting that she closed the manhole shut. The shrieking sounds came again. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Fuck...! How did they find us..?" Lance asked.

"Ehhh... I don' wanna know..." Todd said.

The screeching started to become louder, along with banging sounds.

"Shit...!" Kitty muttered. "Okay. Everyone grab on to me." She instructed everyone to hold each other's wrists and made their way towards one of the walls.

Then the worst thing possible had happened: the screeching became much louder...

...and then Wendigos made it to the room.

"AAGH-!" Kitty proceeded to phase herself and the others through the wall, evading the Wendigos, and thus the chase began.

* * *

 **MINES, 6:26 AM**

Bobby was still wandering in around the mines. It had been hours since he fell off the fire tower and his encounter with the Wendigo.

"Oh man... when can I ever get out of this fucking place...?" He wondered.

He jumped over a metal fence and into another section of the mines. As he was about to turn on a lighter, he heard footsteps and turned around to see a familiar redhead about to hit him with a shovel.

"Jean! Easy! It's just me!" Bobby yelled as he grabbed the shovel.

"...Bobby!" Jean lowered the shovel. "I- I'm so sorry!"

"Hey. You're not feeling too good. What the hell happened to you?" Bobby was worried about the redhead's condition.

"It... it's a long story!" Jean was too traumatized to say anything. "I- It came after me!"

"What came after you?"

"That... _thing_... it grabbed me when Scott and I were at that cabin! I think it was a monster or something...!"

"Guess that makes us even. I was just attacked by one hours ago!" Bobby told Jean.

Jean's face turned into wonder. "How did you survive?"

"I had a flare gun with me. Jubilee lent it to me when she said she could use her own powers. Too bad it ran out now."

"That sucks..."

"Guess it's up to us now?" Jean nodded. "Now we just need to find a way out. Can you move?"

"I can... well, barely... I don't know..." Jean responded.

"Okay. Just hold on to me, alright?" Bobby assisted Jean and placed her arm on his shoulder.

The two walked around the mines and found the elevator cave-in.

"That's where I came from..." Jean told Bobby.

"Damn... how far up were you before you fell here...?"

"Too high up... Last thing I remember was... was Scott coming to me..."

The two continued walking down the mines.

"That makes the two of us..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jubes and I fell off a freaking fire tower down here."

"That's... messed up... I hope she's alright..."

"I hope so, too. We've been separated too long. "

"Ditto..."

"Don't worry, Jean. At that fire tower, I contacted the Institute. I'm sure the Professor or McCoy will be on their way now."

"Great..." Jean was too shaken and tired to say more.

The two passed by a tunnel that had a wooden wall. Then they heard a screech from the Wendigo.

"Shit-!" Bobby yelped. "It's here again!"

"...huh?"

"The monster... Jean... just stay close to me, alright?"

They were about to hide when then they heard the screaming of another person. "HELP!"

"Hey. Is that-" Jean asked.

"Pietro?" Bobby said. "I think we should help him!"

"Wait. Bobby...!" She grabbed Bobby's arm before he could do anything.

When the Wendigo form of Wanda appeared in front of them, carrying Pietro with her, Bobby and Jean froze (pun intended), not knowing if they should rescue Pietro or not.

"We better do something..." Bobby froze the mines as Wendigo Wanda approached them, this time successfully making her slip, and knocking Pietro unconscious. He proceeded to cover Wanda in ice completely, except Pietro, to immobilize her.

"Jean! Get Pietro!" The redhead, using the strength she could, used her telekinesis to grab Pietro from Wanda's grip while she was still frozen.

As soon as they got Pietro, Bobby created another ice wall in front of as a distraction.

"Okay. Let's get out of here!" Bobby iced Jean and Pietro away from Wanda and fled until they came across the opening which was blocked by wooden boards. They heard Wanda break through the ice and crawl towards them again.

Jean telekinetically pushed Wanda back as Bobby created yet another ice wall to distract her again.

Bobby broke through the boards to reach outside and nearly fell off the cliff. "Whoa!"

"Okay. Just stay with me. It will be okay." He carried Jean and Pietro with him and moved to the side when Wanda burst out to look for them. The two watched as Wanda burst out to look for them, only to growl in failure and retreat back inside.

The two mutants- well, _three_ , but Pietro was unconscious- fell exhausted.

"Thank goodness..." Jean sighed in relief.

"God that was scary..." Bobby agreed. "Look. There's the lodge." He pointed at the lodge in the distance. "I'm sure we're safe down there."

Bobby and Jean proceeded to carry Pietro to the lodge, and give Bobby's powers a break first.

* * *

 **BLACKWOOD FOREST, 6:34 AM**

Rogue had just climed the last bits of the rock wall and safely made it back to the top.

"Man. That was way longer than I thought it would be." She panted and took a break first before getting back up to return to the lodge.

She found herself across a branch of paths, but noticed that there were drag marks on the snow.

"This was probably where Pietro was dragged to." Rogue thought to herself.

She followed the drag marks that led her to a lake.

"Great. I wouldn't want to freeze myself in the already freezing cold!" She groaned as she had no choice but to wade across the lake to the other side.

After she went back up, she followed the drag marks again that led to a ledge. She slid down but it was a rocky slope and she nearly hurt her back as she landed. She landed near the shed and decided to look inside first.

Just like Lance, she noticed the props that Pietro used for his "prank." along with the empty stool that Scott, Lance, and Todd placed Pietro in, and told herself that she still wasn't forgiving Pietro after what had happened.

As she exited the shed, Rogue heard a screech again, coming from Wendigo Wanda. She quickly took off a sprint to return to the lodge, running the same path that Lance did just a few hours ago.

"Lance. Are you kidding me!?" Rogue saw a bunch of trees and rocks fallen over caused by Lance's powers. Thinking quickly, the goth used Kitty's powers to phase through the trees and safely made it back to the back door of the lodge.

She banged on the door, hoping that someone would hear her. "Hey! Anyone in there? Come on! Open up!"

"Rogue!" Scott showed up behind her, scaring Rogue.

"Scott!" She noticed that the brunette boy was slightly in a daze. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

"Let's just get in." Scott told Rogue. She picked up a rock and smashed one of the glass windows of the door to let her unlock it from inside. The two rushed inside and locked the door again.

* * *

 **MAXIMOFF LODGE, 6:40 AM**

"Kinda wished you used Kitty's phasing to make it a little easier." Scott spoke up.

"Well I could, but I used it for a different reason." Rogue said. "Where's Pietro?"

"...It got him."

"God... what an awful way to go..." Rogue was shocked. "Should we turn on the lights-?"

"Don't." Scott stopped her before she even reached for the switch. "It'll be too easy for them to find us."

"We should head for the basement. Maybe the others are around." Scott and Rogue headed downstairs to the cinema room.

"So. What are the odds of us surviving?"

"You know what, Rogue? I'm trying not think about it."

As they were about to open the other door...

"AAGH!"

"RUN!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

"GO GO GO!"

Kitty, Lance, Jubilee, and Toad, who were all holding hands, all phased through the door, through Scott and Rogue, and left the room

Without saying a word, the two immediately got the hint and ran after them.

"RUN!" Scott ran ahead, followed by Rogue. The two ran back up to find the four other mutants standing still...

...because Wendigo Wanda already inside the lodge, hanging from a chandelier.

' _Shit_...' Rogue thought.

"Nobody... move... a muscle..." Scott quietly told everyone.

Wanda was still hanging from the chandelier, waiting for a single movement from any of the mutants. She eventually did, but it came from the miner Wendigos crawling up the lodge.

Everyone watched as Wanda fought the other Wendigos, overpowering them, and she threw one Wendigo at the stairs, and then at a fireplace, breaking the gas pipe.

Scott noticed the leaking gas, and devised an idea: to blow up the lodge using the light switch that Rogue switched on earlier. He gestured to Rogue about the plan, and silently agreed to do so.

Meanwhile, Lance, Todd, Kitty, and Jubilee eyed at Scott and Rogue suspiciously.

While Scott slowly approached the light switch, in front of him was Wanda catching the attention of another Wendigo. She knocked the other Wendigo to the floor, decapited him, and threw him at Rogue's direction. Rogue quickly ducked and laid there.

Rogue slowly got back up, but accidentally made the wooden floor creak, getting Wanda's attention.

The goth stayed still as watched Scott make his way to the lightbulb. He reached the bulb and squeezed it until it broke.

The other four made it to the exit, where Kitty phased them outside.

"I'm going back inside!" She told the group.

"Kitty! No-!" Lance tried to stop her, but it was too late.

The sound of the bulb breaking and Scott looking back caused Wanda to go to his direction.

"Hey!"

Rogue was about to yell when she heard Kitty from her left, and barely see Kitty's head sink into the floor.

When Wendigo Wanda went to the source of the voice, Rogue silently and swiftly hid behind a pillar.

Scott was inching his way towards the exit when Kitty appeared from the wall beside him.

"Over here." He grabbed Kitty's hand and phased through the wall, and appeared outside the lodge.

"Wait! What about Rogue?"

He turned back to the lodge to see Rogue sprinting to the exit of the lodge, while being chased by Wanda and the remaining miner Wendigo. When she reached the exit, she remembered she still had Scott's powers.

"HIT THE DECK!" She told everyone as she blasted at the switch, causing the whole lodge to explode, and incinerating all the Wendigos inside. Everyone was knocked back by the explosion, with Rogue getting the brunt force of it.

It was all over. Dawn had finally arrived.

* * *

 **DAWN, 6:45 AM**

Everyone just stared at the burning lodge in awe. They were glad that they're all alive, even if it meant losing everything they had in there.

Scott assisted Rogue, who was temporarily deafened by the explosion. Lance and Kitty held each other, while Todd and Jubilee just slumped on the ground. They all saw a ball of flame, which was the spirit of the Wendigo, fly out the lodge and into the direction of Scott and Rogue.

Charles, Erik, Logan, and Storm were piloting the X-Jet, with Kurt along with them.

"Over there!" The survivors heard Erik noticing the smoke coming from the lodge and flew to its direction. They arrived to see that Erik's/Magneto's lodge completely covered in flames and everyone else was outside. Storm went out to extinguish the flames.

Kurt teleported to where the survivors were to pick them up. He gasped as he saw the burning lodge.

"You don't wanna know, Kurt." Rogue told Kurt before he had a chance to ask. "Trust me."

He teleported Scott and Rogue to the jet first, then Lance and Kitty, and lastly Todd and Jubilee.

Moments later, Bobby, Jean, and Pietro finally made it back to the lodge.

"Oh no..." Jean was horrified when they saw the charred remains of it.

"Where is everyone?" Bobby asked. Then they spotted the jet about to leave the lodge.

 _'Professor! Down here!'_ She telepathically called out to Charles.

Kurt appeared again to pick the up three remaining mutants. "Jean! Bobby! Oh I was so worried when you weren't with the others!"

* * *

 **X-JET, 6:50 AM**

It was a silent trip back to the Institute. Both Scott and Jean and Jubilee and Bobby sat together; Kitty was alone, watching Lance, Todd, and Erik tending Pietro on the floor, and Rogue also sat alone, by the window. No one had been speaking to each other the whole time.

Charles, Ororo, and Logan, and Kurt observed the survivors, seeing the trauma in their eyes and the wounds they all had received.

Kurt sat next to his sister. "Rogue... are you okay?"

She didn't say anything and just curled up on her seat. Kurt still stayed beside her and laid his head on her shoulder, which comforted her, making her smile for the first time in a while.

Logan went to Kitty's side. "Rough night, wasn't it, Half-Pint?"

Kitty was also silent, like Rogue, but gave a light nod in response. She put her head on his lap and dozed off. Lance glanced at Logan who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Obviously, we have a lot to ask." Ororo spoke up, from the pilot's seat.

"Yes, Storm. But I read their minds. After what had happened that night... I don't think anyone wants to even think about it..." Charles responded.

"Just what was out there in those mountains?"

"Something... _far_ more dangerous than they ever anticipated..."

"And it was my own fault." Erik spoke up, leaving Pietro's side to talk to Charles. "I know what they went through, Charles. But I never bothered to tell you first because I didn't want to live with the trauma. So I had Mastermind wipe my memories, along with my other teammates', so it never happened...

...and now it's coming back to me again."

The last thing everyone heard was Pietro grunting as he woke up, with Lance and Toad supporting him and Erik rushing to his side, before the jet fell silent again as they reached the Institute.

* * *

 **I bet you weren't expecting Pietro's survival to be like that instead of either of the two fates Josh has in the original Until Dawn. I just wanted to make sure almost everyone utilizes their powers some way in this whole story, especially for the last Wendigo sequence. Also, the real reason why I didn't add Kurt in the story was that I felt his powers would be a little _too_ helpful for what was happening, so I just made him appear at the ending. -_- .**

 **Well. This finishes the main events of the story. There will be just a few epilogues before this fanfiction is officially complete, so just hang in there.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please rate, review, and follow!**


End file.
